Even Champions Cry Sometimes
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Alice makes her way back to Underland and everything seems fine at first, until a turn of events that makes her wonder if she made the wrong choice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and if it wasn't for the encouragement of Niphuria and Fairfarrenlovelylydia I might have never shared it!**

Alice sat next to her sister Margaret, clutching onto her hand tightly as she peered at the vicar through the fine black crepe of her weeping veil. She had just returned from China the week before and hadn't foreseen attending her mother's funeral. In her state of shock she'd been unable to eat, sleep or even cry that week. She'd mechanically gone through the motions of her duties, hardly even fighting with Margaret that morning when she firmly insisted that Alice had to wear a corset underneath the voluminous black gown.

After the procession and funeral was over with, family and friends gathered at the Kingsleigh estate. A grand feast was served, everyone milling around Margaret and Alice offering their condolences. Numbly Alice offered her thanks, when really all she wanted to do was run to her room and hide from their company. However, she resisted knowing that her ever so proper sister would give her a sound verbal lashing.

"Dear child," Alice heard making her look up from the piece of cake she was merely shuffling around her plate.

"Hello Lord Ascot," she said, standing up to greet the gentleman in front of her.

"I'm sorry that we must meet again under such sad circumstances, but would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked, offering Alice his arm.

Nodding her approval, Alice set down the tasteless cake and allowed Lord Ascot to escort her out of the house onto the verandah. "The timing might be inappropriate and for that I do apologize, but your mother wanted you to have something," he continued, producing a small box and a sealed letter from his inner suit pocket.

Frowning slightly yet accepting the package, Lord Ascot politely interjected, neatly cutting off Alice's unasked question. "Take a look at it when everyone's gone, when you have some time to yourself."

"I will sir," she softly replied, holding the box to her chest.

"Alice dear," he continued, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be a stranger. You've always been like a daughter to me. If I can help you with anything all you need do is ask."

After thanking Lord Ascot, Alice walked back into the house and went directly to her room where she hid the box and letter underneath her pillow.

Time seemed unforgiving, but soon enough each of the Kingsleigh's guests trickled out one by one. Margaret had retired to her old bedroom with Lowell, for which Alice was grateful. She loved her sister but was thankful to be out from underneath her watchful eye.

Stealthily walking to her mother's bedroom, Alice pushed the door open as quietly as possible, almost feeling like she was doing something wrong. Feeling totally out of place without her mother there, Alice walked over to the bed and lay down, dress and all, on the side that her father used to sleep on. After he passed Alice would sometimes creep into her mother's room when the nightmares came. Thinking back to when her mother would let her sleep with her while she sang the bad dreams away, Alice pulled a pillow into her arms, curling up around it like a small child. She could still smell her mother's perfume and scent that was all her own on it. Part of her wanted to cry, but the other half still felt numb and wouldn't let her. 'I must be going mad,' she thought to herself sighing sharply.

Time crept by, with Alice still hugging the pillow tightly to her body. A full moon hung outside, shining brightly into the bedroom. Alice found herself fixated at its appearance, suddenly doing a double take when she thought she saw it turn into a smile. Putting the pillow back in place, Alice sat up and then slowly shifted her body off of the bed. Walking over to the large bay windows, she stared up at the moon for a minute, feeling disappointed and slightly foolish when it remained in its normal state.

Suddenly remembering the box and letter that Lord Ascot had given her earlier, Alice slipped out of her mother's room and went back to hers. After securing the door, she pulled both items from underneath the pillow. The envelope bore her name on the front in her mother's perfect handwriting. Turning it over with slightly trembling fingers, Alice broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. After reading the short, cryptic letter, Alice wished she had someone to stick her with a pin so that she would wake up if she was indeed dreaming. Remembering what her father told her when she was merely six years old, Alice reached up to pinch the sensitive skin of her upper arm. Wincing in pain, she picked up the letter again and reread it, still in disbelief.

_'Go to him Alice, be happy. I will always love you'_

_-Mother._

Placing the ornate wooden box on her lap, she opened it, wary of what she might find. Nestled inside was a golden pocket watch, bearing her father's initials. Next to it was a vial of incandescent, purple liquid that instantly made her think of another place, another time and of a certain Hatter.

'There's nothing left here for me,' Alice thought to herself, pacing back and forth. What about Margaret? What would she tell her? That she was going back to Underland to be with the one person that she'd regretted leaving? The entire time she was in China a pair of glowing green eyes and flaming mass of orange hair kept appearing in her mind, while she was asleep and awake. Many of the crew looked upon Alice as a quiet girl that kept to herself that happened to have a keen business sense, but if they knew what truly occupied her mind they would have suggested that she'd be sent to an asylum.

Alice herself had thought that she'd gone round the bend, as Underland seemed more like a dream the longer she was away. However, now she had a chance to go back and fully intended on making things right.

'I have to do this for myself,' she decided, picking up the vial as well as her mother's letter and father's watch. Flipping the cap open, Alice downed half of its contents and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful that she didn't have to fall through a rabbit hole and nearly crash with that dreadful piano again, Alice found herself outside the small door that she'd come through so many times in the dark woods. A terrible thought suddenly flashed through Alice's mind. What if Tarrant didn't want to see her? Alice thought it terribly bold of herself to presume that he would accept her back into his life after being gone for over a year, which was how long in Underland time? She could never remember.

The thought that the one person who truly seemed to understand her would shun her made Alice feel so dizzy with grief that she had to sit down, taking no heed of the fine black gown that she still wore.

'I will not cry,' she thought fiercely to herself, biting down on her lip and trying to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. However, the tightly laced corset barely allowed her to inhale, much less breathe normally. Combined with the fact that she'd barely consumed more than a cup of weak tea all day set her head into a hazy fog. 

"Oh please don't let me faint, not here," Alice murmured aloud, trying not to wake the Flowers as they were quite gossipy. "Where's your Muchness now?" she asked herself, forcing herself to painfully stand up as the corset pinched and tugged at her skin. Too late to realize that she should have stood up more slowly, the blood rushed down from her head and back down onto the grounds of Tulgey woods she went.

Chessur was taking his nightly drift through the woods when he noticed the pile of heavy, black brocade on the ground. Drifting closer, he saw a mass of golden curls, spilling over an unconscious young woman's face. Using a paw to move a few curls back, his smile grew wider when he saw the familiar face.

"Back I see?" he said before evaporating into a fine mist.

Tarrant sat brooding as usual in his favorite armchair, his top hat down low on his forehead. Ever since Alice left things never felt the same. He would either sit staring morosely for hours, his eyes with a dark gleam more often than not. Thackery and Mallymkun's antics at the tea table had even ceased to amuse him.

The ribbons suddenly being lightly tugged at barely caused Tarrant to flinch. "Whit dae ye want," he grumbled, instantly realizing who was near him.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Chessur purred, grinning widely at Tarrant as one paw still dangled with the end of the rose colored ribbon. Seeing the murderous glare Tarrant gave him, Chessur decided to come out with it. "I daresay there's someone that came to see you," he replied loftily, flipping himself upside down midair.

"Alice?" Tarrant replied, his voice now back to a soft lisp.

"Yes, although I believe you'll have to carry her back. She chose to take a nap in the strangest place. I myself prefer a sturdy tree branch or a soft pillow."

Oblivious to Chessur's banter, Tarrant jumped up out of his chair so quickly that he nearly overturned it, almost taking down two teapots that were in his way. Urging Chessur into the woods, Tarrant hastily followed behind until they both came upon an unconscious Alice.

Kneeling down next to her, Tarrant softly called Alice's name trying to rouse her. Seeing her eyes flutter open briefly and then close right back, Tarrant wondered why she decided to come all the way back to Underland, wearing a black gown that hardly suited her complexion only to lay down on the ground and have a lie in. Seeing as she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Tarrant slid his arms underneath Alice's body and scooped her up into his arms.

"Up ye go lassie," he said, cradling her to his chest. Hearing something fall down to the moss covered ground with a loud thump, Tarrant bent over as much as he could to see what it was. Down went his top hat, which of course Chessur was only too happy to retrieve.

"Hello again," Chessur said lovingly, swooping down and placing the top hat upon his furry purple head.

"Ye cannae keep it!" Tarrant hissed in outrage, trying not to disturb the sleeping Alice in his arms. "Now make yourself useful and pick up whatever that was that fell down!"

Obliging to Tarrant's fussing, Chessur picked up the fallen pocket watch, glass vial and envelope and grinning madly, followed the Hatter and Alice back to the Windmill.

Once they were all inside of the sitting room, Tarrant gently placed Alice down on a squishy, purple velvet chaise lounge. After shooing out the purple cat (but not before threatening to skin him if he didn't leave his hat behind) Tarrant kept calling Alice's name, running his hands over her pale face until her blue eyes fluttered back open and focused on him.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said, relief in his voice. "Are you feeling ill?"

Trying to sit up, Alice instantly fell back among the pillows. "Dizzy….corset…can barely breathe," she sputtered out incoherently, her fingers weakly clutching at her middle.

"My dear, you aren't making any sense at all," Tarrant replied, confusion etched all over his face.

Desperate for relief, Alice grabbed Tarrant's right hand and brought it to her middle, hoping it was enough clarification.

"Oh, how stupid of me!" Tarrant exclaimed, reaching to his inner jacket after feeling the heavy binding around Alice's waist. After producing a pair of small golden scissors, he turned Alice over onto her side, her back facing him. His fingers made quick work of undoing the small buttons on the back of her dress. Seeing the tightly laced corset underneath, he snipped at the laces until he heard Alice inhale sharply.

"I thought you hated corsets," Tarrant said, placing the scissors on a table beside the chaise lounge.

"I do," Alice replied weakly, turning back over to face Tarrant. "As well as stockings and this dreadfully hot, itchy dress. But it wasn't as if I had much say in the matter…"she continued her voice trailing off.

"Then off with it!" Tarrant shouted gleefully, then blushing profusely as he realized what he'd just blurted out.

Desperate for comfort, Alice missed the unintended innuendo that slipped from Tarrant's mouth, her mind set of ridding herself of the cumbersome garments. However, much of her strength still hadn't returned and it took a great deal of effort to attempt to sit up. "Allow me," Tarrant said, placing her feet in his lap to unlace and remove each boot. Tarrant then slid his hands up to Alice's knees and unrolled each stocking down and off each leg. "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Alice sighed with relief, standing up cautiously so as to not faint again.

Tarrant watched as Alice reached behind her to try to unrig herself of the heavy black gown. Pausing to take in her surroundings, she was unable to shake the feeling that she wasn't seeing everything with new eyes. "Have I been inside of your home before?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh yes when you were a wee lass," Tarrant replied with a reminiscent smile upon his face. "It wasnae proper tea unless you had a bit of jam or tea spilt all over your pinafore."

A distant look in her eyes, Alice fought to try to remember was Tarrant was talking about.

"Ye dinnae remember Alice? Twas Thackery and Mally's fault it was-"

"Wait! I think I remember…you were in a bit of a strop," Alice interrupted.

"Aye! To throw sugar cubes or even a scone is one thing, but a pot of squimberry jam! Purple on your dress, purple on your stockings-PURPLE IN YOUR HAIR! A strop indeed, we had to dash to the house so I could make you another dress and stockings. Twould not do for me to send you back home in such a state, how would you have explained that?"

Alice bit her tongue, fighting down a fit of laughter, a vague memory of Mallymkun standing on top of a dresser to help her button up the back of her dress coming to mind.

"And ye hated stockings even then! Shoes tossed one way, stockings the other. Ye loved running barefoot lass, nevermind the squimberry jam on ye from top tae bottom. Aye, Barefoot Alice, Happy Alice. I still have that dress, would ye like to see? Bonnie thing it was, shame the purple never came out."

Extending his hand towards Alice, Tarrant led her to a small, curved staircase and followed behind as they climbed the stairs. Once they were upstairs and inside what Alice guess was his bedroom, Tarrant ushered her to sit down on an overstuffed chair while he went over to an old wooden chest. Various accoutrements flying from the Hatter's direction, Alice peered around to see that his room was quite large. Understandably so, remembering that he did not like being in confined spaces. His bed resembled hers at home; heavy oak with a canopy top, fine décor scrolling the head and footboard. A purple satin coverlet with silver and gold threads woven throughout it covered the mattress, and on top a large amount of pillows, none of which match but all in a different color.

"Ah here it is!" Tarrant said, breaking Alice's concentration as he came over, bearing a small blue dress.

"I can't believe you still have this," Alice said incredulously as he handed it to her. Tracing the old jam stains on the dress with her fingertips, memories suddenly flashed through her mind. "I remember going back home that day, and at night Mother examined my dress in the most peculiar way. She said it looked almost brand new but chalked it up to the maids doing an extraordinary job with the laundry."

Tarrant seemed to find that quite amusing and let out a loud giggle, which in turn made Alice laugh. Then remembering the look on her mother's face that day as she examined the dress in a manner that a jeweler might examine a diamond for flaws set her into loud hysterical laughter.

Unbearable grief suddenly hit Alice, nearly knocking the wind from her chest. She remembered feeling the same way when she was told that her father had passed, and also when Margaret told her that Hamish was going to propose marriage to her. Her father's death had been hard, but now the fact that she would also never see her mother again, even if it was just to hear her scolding, sent Alice's hysterical laughter into loud, ugly sobs that made her body tremble.

Holding the little blue dress tightly in one fist, Alice fell to the floor unable to stop the well of tears from falling. It felt as if everything that she'd been holding back all week decided to present itself at the most inopportune moment.

"Aye lassie," Tarrant crooned, sitting down on the floor next to Alice and pulling her trembling form onto his lap. Feeling quite torn at seeing his Alice so upset, Tarrant paid no heed to the fact that she now had one hand tightly gripped onto his favorite cravat. "Even Champions have to let it out at some point, it wouldn't do to keep it all bottled up. You don't want to be mad like me now, do you?"

"I think it's a bit late for that," Alice mumbled between sniffles.

"Remember what you told me? The best people are." Feeling Alice nod her head slightly, Tarrant moved a hand to her tousled curls and gently guided her head against his chest. "I know you miss yer mither," he whispered, rocking her slightly in his arms.

When Alice's sobs finally subsided, Tarrant helped her stand up and led her to sit on his bed. She allowed him to wipe the rest of her tears away with a silk handkerchief that he produced from his front vest pocket. Feeling utterly knackered by now, Alice was unable to find the grace to feel embarrassed when Tarrant pulled her against his chest, allowing her body to lean on him while he divested her body of the now wrinkled black dress.

Attempting to keep some sense of propriety, Tarrant tried his best to avert his eyes from Alice's form which was now clad in a chemise and knickers. "To Bedfordshire milady," he told Alice, drawing back the coverlet and ushering her underneath. Obliging, Alice lay back among the soft pillows which felt even better than they looked.

"If you insist, but I must warn you that it's been very hard for me to sleep all week," Alice replied, completely unaware that she was burrowing her body further into the soft bed.

"You'll be asleep in no time. I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

"You don't mean to leave me here by myself do you?" Alice asked a bit sharply, sitting upright and causing the coverlet to fall down around her waist. "Please Tarrant?"

Swallowing hard, Tarrant tried to ignore the top half of Alice's body which was easily visible through the sheer material of the chemise. Seeing those sad blue eyes bore pleadingly into his, Tarrant felt the last shreds of his willpower dissolve. "Nae lass, I'll stay wit ye."

Feeling pacified Alice lay her head back down and watched as Tarrant slipped off his vest, shoes and stockings. After snuffing out all but one candle, Tarrant gingerly approached the bed. Not wanting to appear too forward, he decided to remain on top of the bedclothes. "Good night Alice," he whispered laying his head down a mere few inches away from hers.

"Good night Tarrant," Alice mumbled, her eyes already closed as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that I don't own AiW (though I'd LOVE to borrow Johnny Depp!), but I do own the Scrougher. Many thanks again to Fairfarrenlovelylydia for letting me flood her inbox, and I must mention Sierryberry on deviantart, as her picture titled "Comfortably Close" was great inspiration for the fluff in this chapter. Katdancer thanks for the lovely review! I'm chuffed to bits seeing folks add this to their favs and alerts, thanks everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Alice felt the warmth of the sun shining down on her face, nearly stirring her out of her sleep. She felt quite warm and cozy, a sturdy arm around her waist and a familiar scent tickling her nose; cloves, tea leaves and something sweet. "I don't want to wake up," she murmured to herself, burrowing further into the accustomed scent of her favorite person, scared that if she opened her eyes it would disappear.<p>

"You can stay here in bed if you like," a familiar soft-lisped voice came in a hushed tone.

Opening her eyes, Alice peered down to see a pale hand with red marks adorning it draped across her body. Turning around underneath the coverlet, Alice faced a fully awake Tarrant whom appeared quite happy to have her lying next to him. "So…I'm really not dreaming?" she couldn't help but asking.

Tarrant chuckled lightly as he shook his head, soft orange curls brushing against Alice's cheek. "It feels like we've been here before," he continued. "Although you aren't the only one, I hardly slept all night. I thought I would close my eyes and awaken to find that you were only a figment of my imagination."

Sitting up and running her fingers through her tangled blonde curls, Alice winced when she felt the delicate chain around her neck pull at a few loose strands at her nape. Pulling her hair to one side, her fingers slid down the chain, holding onto the locket that Mother had given her. Wordlessly, Alice bit down hard on her lip to try to stop the tears that were suddenly sliding down her cheeks. She hated crying, and kept her head averted from the two preternatural green eyes that were focused intently on her face.

"I remember Absolem telling me that tears never accomplished anything," she said morosely, her chest heaving slightly.

"Tis true, but it's a terrible feeling when you lose your loved ones," Tarrant replied sadly, remembering the day when his entire clan had been killed by the Red Queen. After Alice had left Underland the second time, sadness that nearly rivaled Horvendush day nearly consumed him as Tarrant believed he would never see her again.

Propping himself upright, Tarrant put his right arm around Alice and gently guided her head to rest on his shoulder. "Yer Mither loved you verra much," Tarrant said reassuringly, his bare fingertips gently tracing over her tear dampened cheek.

"I know," Alice replied in a half-choked sob, her fingers moving from the locket to interlace her fingers with Tarrant's. Seeing Alice's smooth hand holding his marred, work roughened one almost made Tarrant want to pull it out of her grasp. He was slightly shocked when she then brought his hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon it. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you without your thimbles or pincushion," she mused, still sniffling slightly.

"It would not do to accidentally prick you with a needle, now would it? And speaking from experience, it is highly uncomfortable to sleep upon a loose thimble."

Tarrant felt more encouraged when he heard Alice giggle, her hand giving his a gentle squeeze. "Now I'm sure you're famished, shall we go down and remedy that? I'm sure Mally and Thackery are here already, Botheration. Thackery broke one of my favorite teapots last week after I _explicitly _told him not to touch it. Naughty! He has quite the penchant for breaking or dropping my favorite things, but never any of his bloody spoons. Why I remember-"

"Tarrant!" Alice interjected, knowing that he was going to prattle on until he worked himself up into a frenzy. Pulling out of his grasp, Alice hugged the coverlet against her chest feeling her modesty resurface as she realized she was only attired in a thin chemise and knickers. "What shall I wear? I didn't exactly think about bringing spare dresses with me."

Seeing those ginger colored eyebrows knit together on Tarrant's forehead, his frown suddenly turned into a bright smile. "I know just the thing!" he cried out happily, jumping up from the bed. Watching as he dashed out of the room, Alice chuckled to herself as she took in the entire situation.

Her sister would have had a fit if she knew that she was in the company of a gentleman un-chaperoned, never mind in his bed clad in nothing but her underclothes. Margaret! How would Alice explain her sudden disappearance? Time did move much faster in Underland but still. Alice's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Tarrant rushed back into the room, an elegant yet comfortable looking sleeveless blue silk dress with a matching robe draped over his arm. In the other hand he held a pair of matching slippers.

After being led to the bath, Alice freshened up and put on the outfit that Tarrant left for her. Softly padding down the little spiral staircase, Alice smiled to herself hearing all of her old friends in the kitchen, the usual banter going on.

"Alice!" quipped Mallymkun, bounding towards her. "Hatter didn't tell us you were coming back."

"That's because I didn't _know, _Mally," came Tarrant's muffled and slightly aggrieved voice from the kitchen.

Alice followed Mally into the kitchen, ducking as a frying pan flew across the room. 'That must be Thackery,' Alice thought as she walked in to see the March Hare dashing back and forth, a large mixing bowl in his arms.

"Here you are dear!" Tarrant said happily, walking Alice over to the breakfast table and pulling out a chair for her. In a fashion that would only befit the Hatter, none of the dishes matched; everything painted a bright color, and either speckled or spotted.

Curiously, Alice peered at the large spread that was set out on the table. There was bacon, sausage, rashers, a small mountain of fried eggs, beans and tomatoes, and treacle tart with clotted cream. Tarrant even had an antique teapot that not only kept the tea warm, but served whatever flavor tea the drinker commanded it to. (Well, not so much as a command. The teapot was quite sensitive in the manner in which it was spoken to. At one point it refused to serve anyone when Thackery got carried away and went to toss it across the table. The teapot only cooperated after Tarrant yanked it out of Thackery's grasp; not without letting out a string of colorful Outlandish swear words first.)

Feeling quite amused at how much breakfast reminded her of Hatter's tea parties, Alice was a teeny bit relieved once it was over. Mally and Thackery had taken it upon themselves to start tossing fried egg around. Chessur had appeared briefly, staying long enough to help himself to tea and sausage. However, he'd made his excuses once food had started flying, claiming that it was difficult to get fried Scrougher egg out of his fur.

"Pardon?" Alice asked. "What's a Scrougher?"

"It's where we get eggs from!" Mally had replied cheerfully, tossing a pile of egg from a small silver spoon at Chessur, whom evaporated before it could find its mark. With Alice's luck, the eggs landed right on her curls, some of them managing to work its way down the front of her dress. Shrieking, partly in jest and mortification, Alice jumped up and ran out of the room. Only when she was sure she hadn't been followed did she slip her fingers down her bodice to withdraw egg bits from her bosom.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less mad," Alice said jovially after walking back to rejoin the group. Hearing the butt end of Tarrant chastising the two miscreants whom were on their way out to avoid his tirade, Alice watched as he got up from the table and walked over to her. Seeing his eyes gone lavender, he deftly picked the last bits of egg that still clung to her blonde curls.

"There, better!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," Alice uttered, feeling her face going a bit warm as Tarrant's warm breath grazed her cheek. Seemingly oblivious to Alice blushing, Tarrant turned back to towards the breakfast table, surveying the mess left behind. "Would you like a hand?" Alice offered, seeing the overturned tea cups and crumbs of food strewn about.

"No, no dear, but thank you. The table will mend itself," Tarrant replied brightly. "Besides, we can find better ways to manage Time. We can go for a walk, or a picnic, or swimming, or-"

"Tarrant," Alice said calmly, cupping his face with one hand. "We can do all of those things, but we don't have to do them all today. I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise."

His bantering ended, Tarrant's eyes turned pink as he smiled back at Alice. Feeling bread and butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, he was most disappointed when Thackery, Bayard and Mally riding on top of his head, came tumbling back in through the front door.

"Hello again, Alice," Bayard greeted her in a gruff voice. "How have you been?"

"Alright I suppose," Alice replied, kneeling down to scratch behind his ear. Closing his eyes, Bayard stretched out his head and whined appreciatively.

"Chess told us you returned to Underland last night, said he found you napping in Tulgey Woods," he continued.

"In your dress," Mally's tinny voice rang out from the top of Bayard's head.

"It was very curious, quite an odd place to sleep," a voice suddenly purred in her ear. Alice let out a small sigh of frustration, seeing Chessur floating next to her head.

"I wasn't asleep!" she snapped, becoming slightly annoyed. "It was that silly corset my sister made me wear. She said that I should at least have the respect to wear it to Mother's funeral…"

Alice stopped suddenly and became withdrawn, wrapping both arms tightly around her body as if trying to keep herself in one piece.

"Noo see whit you've done!" Tarrant shouted in a thick brogue, his eyes going dark. He thought he'd been doing a fine job of attempting to keep her spirits afloat, and it merely took seconds for his genuine but not so tactful friends to undo everything.

Thackery shuddered, scampering behind the chaise lounge when he heard Tarrant yelling. Chessur evaporated, also wishing to avoid the receiving end of Tarrant's wrath.

"It's alright Tarrant, they didn't know," Alice said soothingly, seeing the enraged expression on his face. Relaxing her arms, she looked down to see Mallymkun climbing down off of Bayard's head to climb up onto Alice's knee.

"I'm sorry about your Mum," she said rather shamefacedly, giving Alice a big dormouse hug.

One by one, everyone now feeling slightly awkward came over to give Alice their condolences. Her cheeks reddening as she hated being the center of attention, Alice mumbled a low thank you. Thankfully sensing her obvious discomfort and feeling rather overprotective of the young woman, Tarrant rushed over to the group. Extending his arms to Alice, she held onto his forearms and he gently pulled her up.

"Alice and I shall go for a stroll now," Tarrant stated, offering his arm to Alice. Mally had jumped up, trailing right behind the two until Tarrant glared at her in such a manner that made her reconsider. "Fairfarren all," Tarrant continued, tilting his top hat to his friends as the couple exited the Windmill.

Arms still locked, Alice and Tarrant walked in companionable silence, past the habitually cluttered tea table and into the woods. The two kept walking until they happened upon a clearing; a grassy meadow with a small pond, but thankfully no gossipy flowers around. Tarrant stopped walking when they reached the edge of the shallow water. Gasping in surprise, Alice saw what she thought was goldfish, until she realized that they changed color every few seconds.

"I come here sometimes when I need to clear my thoughts," Tarrant said quietly, interrupting Alice's concentration on the peculiar fish. Moving to sit down on the grass, Tarrant pat the space beside him gesturing for Alice to do the same. Taking the offered seat, Alice continued listening to Tarrant's banter filling in the comfortable silence. "I visited this place quite a bit after you left."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Tarrant, can you ever forgive me for leaving?" Alice asked feeling rather contrite, reaching over to interlace her fingers with his.

"Ma sweet, I was never upset with you," he hastily amended, his callous roughened fingertips digging into Alice's skin slightly as he gripped her hand. "Although I'd be a liar if I said I didn't miss you."

"Would it be improper of me to tell you how I'd missed you?" Alice continued, smiling to herself. "London seemed dreadfully dull once I'd returned. Tea didn't taste the same, and I couldn't help being critical of gentlemen's attire. Drab browns, beiges and blacks. Not a speck of bright blue or purple anywhere. Rather boring if you ask me, unlike yours."

Tarrant took that opportunity to look down at his suit that consisted of a dark purple dress jacket, a maroon waistcoat with gold embroidery swirls decorating it, and a light purple cravat with dark gold and burgundy spots. His shirt was light blue with lacy cuffs, trousers a brown that would have clashed with the rest of his outfit had it been worn by anyone else, and of course mismatched striped hose. As always, his favorite hat sat jauntily atop his wild mane of frizzy orange curls. "Well I'm glad it pleases you so," Tarrant responded, his green eyes glowing brighter than usual.

"I wish I had a pair of trousers," Alice said wistfully. "Perhaps I could run and jump and do everything that a 'lady' shouldn't do, as Mother used to say. Does that sound like a mad idea?"

"Not at all!" Tarrant cried cheerfully, letting go of Alice's hand to clap his together. "I'll make you a pair! Or a dozen, whatever you wish! What colors would you like? Blue, green, red? Champagne, chartreuse, cerulean? Ah! I have the most wonderful blue silk that would look dashing with your blonde hair! Shall we get to it then?"

Laughing at Tarrant's enthusiasm, Alice politely cut in before he got too carried away. "There's no rush, and whatever you make I'm sure I'll love." Frowning slightly and then chuckling to herself, Alice remembered an occasion when her thoughts ran about and she'd made the mistake of sharing them with Hamish.

"What is it?" Tarrant asked, seeing the expression change on her face.

"Well…last time I was here I was running away from my engagement party. And-"

"Engagement party?" Tarrant interrupted sadly, his eyes going blue.

"No! You don't understand," Alice hastily interjected. "I didn't even know it was my engagement party until two girls, that believe it or not remind me of the Tweedles, blurted it out. Margaret was in quite a strop over it, but I was terrified. I didn't want to get married, especially not to Hamish Ascot, the dreadful bore. Do you know that he was scared of Absolem?"

Still seeing the confused expression on the Hatter's face, Alice continued. "Since Father died, my sister and mother wanted to make sure that I would be taken care of. And because Hamish was a lord, they believed that to be reason enough for us to marry. But I could never marry someone for money, never mind not marrying for love. Or someone as skittish as maiden that would make me wash my hands after removing a caterpillar that happened upon his shoulder."

Hearing the last sentence caused Tarrant to burst into uncontrollable giggles, as he thought of a fully grown man fearful as something as small as a caterpillar.

"Tarrant, it was terrible. Everyone knew that he was going to propose, everyone except me. It was rather discomforting, the entire party staring at me. I truly thought I was going to be sick in front of everyone until McTwisp showed up and distracted me. Anyway, we were dancing quadrille and I'd laughed thinking of the men wearing dresses and the ladies wearing trousers, and Hamish told me that instead of thinking about such nonsense and sharing it I should remain silent.

But that's why I had to go back. I had to tell Hamish that I couldn't marry him. I also wanted to continue my father's legacy with his company."

Tarrant sat quietly, intently listening to every word coming from Alice's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm just droning on," she said suddenly, mistaking his silence for boredom.

"I don't mind," Tarrant replied politely, extending a thimble covered fingertip to twirl around a loose blond curl that gently fluttered about in the breeze. "The more you talk, the more it makes me believe that you really are here."

"I am, and I intend on staying," Alice sighed contently, laying back on the grass and stretching her arms out and above her head. Feeling more lighthearted than she had in a long time, Alice closed her eyes and reveled in the sunshine dancing across her face.

Captivated by the young woman's nubile form encased in the flowing blue silk, Tarrant propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at Alice. Feeling Tarrant's body grazing her side, Alice opened her eyes to see him halfway propped over her, his warm green eyes staring down warmly at her. Blushing profusely at Tarrant's obvious appraisal, Alice folded her arms underneath her head, unsure what to do with herself as she looked back up at him.

Back home, young ladies were taught that they were never to be caught in such a compromising position with a man that they weren't wed to, even if they were courting. However Alice wasn't in London, and propriety was nearly the last thing on her mind, but still she found herself wishing that she knew what her next move should be.

"I want to ask you something," Tarrant said cautiously, frowning slightly as he brushed an errant curl away from Alice's forehead.

"Then perhaps you should," she replied a little breathlessly feeling the intimate contact, Tarrant's lacy cuff slightly tickling her.

"May I kiss ye Alice?"

"Yes," she coyly acquiesced. "Although I should warn you that I really don't know how to as I've never…"

"Then I shall be delighted to share your first kiss wit ye." Alice then watched as Tarrant removed his top hat from his head and set it on the ground beside them. A fleeting thought came to Alice's mind; Tarrant never took his hat off, but he had on more than one occasion for Alice. First when she held onto it for dear life when he helped her escape the clutches of the Red Queen's soldiers, second when he helped her slay the Jabberwocky, tossing it to the ground without a second thought and wielding his claymore at Stayne; and now to kiss her.

Tarrant then gently cupped one hand around Alice's cheek, noting that she didn't flinch at all when his rough fingertips touched her incredibly soft skin. Instead she closed her eyes and turned towards his caress, nuzzling her face against his hand.

His marred hands were all part and parcel of his trade yet many customers had shied away from contact whenever they came in for fittings. It pleased Tarrant immensely to know that Alice accepted him completely; mad mind, marred hands and his proverbial eccentricity.

Tarrant leaned in closer towards Alice, turning her face towards him as his crimson mouth sought hers, gently placing a short, chaste kiss upon her lips. He then moved up to peck the tip of her nose, both closed eyelids, forehead and then another soft yet more lingering kiss upon her lips.

Reeling from Tarrant's unbelievably gentle touch, Alice was unaware that she had moved her left arm from underneath her head to reach up and slip it around his neck, burying her slim fingers in his soft orange hair. Dizzy with pleasure and practically purring in Tarrant's embrace, she was slightly taken aback when he pulled away from her.

"Alice?" he whispered, his hand moving up to run his fingers through her tousled curls.

"Yes?" she answered, slightly disappointed that he'd stopped.

"Don't forget to breathe lass," he said, amusement coloring his voice.

"What?"

"You were holding your breath. Do you intend on fainting? Although I must admit I don't mind carrying you around."

Alice smiled, her cheeks flush with excitement. "I rather enjoyed that, I'm sorry you stopped," she told Tarrant unabashedly.

"As did I," Tarrant replied. "I'd been wanting to do that for some time now. I wish I was able to on Frabjous day but there was a bit of a crowd around."

"That is true," Alice replied. Suddenly hearing footsteps approaching, she pushed herself to sit up, not wanting to be caught in an awkward position.

"Hello again Bayard," she said, inwardly relieved that he was alone this time.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," he began, especially after seeing the aggrieved look on Tarrant's face after his alone time with Alice was disrupted. "I just wanted to inform you that the White Queen sends her greetings, and is looking forward to seeing you at Mamoreal again. She'd also like to host a ball in your honor whenever you'd like."

After assuring Bayard that she and Tarrant would both return to Mamoreal, Alice politely excused Bayard. Seeing that the mood had been broken, she suggested that they return back to Tarrant's house.

"I guess you'll be needing a dress for the ball," Tarrant told her, helping her up off the grass.

"A dress for the ball plus dresses for the rest of my stay and undergarments," Alice replied thoughtfully.

"Then let's make haste to my workshop, shall we?"

Smiling up at Tarrant, Alice took his offered arm and followed him back to the Windmill.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little more fluffy filler before we get to the good stuff! Again thanks for the reviews! I do appreciate them all.**

* * *

><p>"My goodness, all of these colors!" Alice exclaimed, taking in the surroundings of Tarrant's workshop. There were bolts upon bolts of fabrics, a great deal of assorted colors and textures. Abandoned teacups lay among scissors, a measuring tape and other tools upon his worktable, and there was a plush chaise which resembled an oversized fainting couch pushed in the corner. On another table sat mannequin heads, a few of which bore elaborate finished hats and other works in progress, many of which Alice praised but refused to touch, worried that she might damage something.<p>

Tarrant looked upon Alice as she took in all of his work, proud that she was pleased with his creations. "Time is not forgiving, especially of late," he then said, walking over near Alice and picking up a bolt of blue fabric. "Yes, I do believe this color suits you," he said holding the cloth up to her. Still smiling happily, Tarrant sat down at his work table and began cutting away at the fabric.

Alice sat down at the table, far away enough that she wouldn't be in the way, but still close enough that she could see what Tarrant was doing. It amazed her at the speed that he worked; his nimble fingers hastily cutting and piecing together bits of fabric.

Alice abhorred embroidery, the sitting still for hours on end and straining her eyes to make sure each stitch was perfect. Many times Mother had ripped them out, chastising Alice and making her do them over. It was quite tedious, but of course Margaret's stitching always came out perfect much to Alice's chagrin as her mother had always felt the need to point it out.

Hatter, on the other hand seemed quite pleased to be making clothing for Alice. He would hold up different bolts of cloth, mumble to himself, get up to fetch buttons or other trim, and would return right back to his seat.

'He's quite calm, for himself,' Alice mused to herself, seeing how Tarrant was so absorbed in his work that he nearly forgot her presence.

"I'm sorry, this must be dreadfully boring to you," Tarrant suddenly said as if he was able to read Alice's mind.

"Contrariwise," Alice replied lightly. "This is actually relaxing, watching you. Can I get you anything, tea?" she offered.

"Yes, that would be lovely dear, thank you," Tarrant said, looking up momentarily from the scraps of blue fabric.

Alice walked back the short distance to Tarrant's house, sighing with relief when she realized Mally and the others weren't there. After loading a tray with scones, bread, cheese and Tarrant's favorite teapot (only after reassuring it that she was not going to throw, drop or maim it in any way) she slowly made her way back to the workshop, taking extra care not to trip over anything.

Tarrant smiled happily when he saw Alice come back, hastily getting up and taking the tray from her. He poured her a cup of tea and served her one of the scones, and the two sat sipping and nibbling away as they made small talk.

"Have you figured out why a raven is like a writing desk?" Tarrant asked Alice.

"No," she replied laughing. "Have you?"

"Still no idea," he'd told her.

After they'd finished their tea, Alice cleared away the tray and dishes, ignoring Tarrant's pleas for her to let it be, he'd move it later. Sitting back down at the table, Alice found herself growing drowsy between the sound of Tarrant's scissors cutting away at fabric and the whir of his sewing machine. Watching the repetitive motion of Tarrant's fingers, Alice lay her head down in the crook of her arm and was soon lulled to sleep.

Six dresses, two nightgowns, a dressing gown and one fancy ball gown that was hastily put out of sight later, Tarrant peered over at Alice, a small smile playing upon his lips when he saw her fast asleep, his work table serving as a pillow.

'That looks terribly uncomfortable,' Tarrant thought to himself, seeing Alice's neck crooked so. Setting out to remedy the situation, he got up and walked over to Alice. Sliding his arms underneath her slight body, he picked her up and carried her over to the chaise. Even in her sleep, Alice seemed aware that she was lying in Tarrant's arms as she threw hers around his neck, nuzzling her face against his chest. Tarrant briefly buried his face into Alice's sweet smelling curls, nearly grumbling to himself when he realized that he didn't want to put her down.

Sitting down on the chaise with Alice still in his arms, Tarrant kept his arms firmly clasped around her body. 'I could stay like this forever,' he thought to himself, pressing a kiss upon Alice's forehead.

"Hmm, Tarrant," he then heard Alice murmur, still in the throes of a deep sleep. Feeling quite torn as he wanted to make the promised pair of trousers for Alice, Tarrant didn't want to relinquish their embrace for him to do so. Hearing her sigh his name so lovingly only added to his dilemma, yet still he grudgingly lay Alice down on the couch and continued his work.

Unbeknownst to Alice, she'd slept in Tarrant's workshop until nearly nightfall. Tarrant on the other hand, had been so preoccupied with making new dresses and accessories for Alice, that he hadn't realized how much time had passed. Alice had apologized profusely for keeping them there so late, but Tarrant would hear nothing of it. He'd then offered Alice his arm and the two walked back to the Windmill.

Thackery was back in the kitchen making supper, albeit there was much less mess this go around. Thankfully Mally decided not to toss any food around, and afterwards the four stayed up to the wee hours of morning laughing and joking about until Alice had to beg off for sleep.

"I keep forgetting that I have nothing to sleep in," Alice recollected out loud once they were in Tarrant's room.

"How about this?" Tarrant asked, producing one of the nightgowns he'd made for her. Lips pursed as she oohed in appreciation, Alice took the proffered gown from Tarrant's arms. It was another pretty blue, made of soft almost silky feeling cotton. It wasn't diaphanous such as the gowns that she'd worn back home in London, in which she'd always get tangled up in beneath the many blankets on her bed.

After thanking Tarrant whom left the room shortly after to give her some privacy to change, Alice settled into the bed, flinging her curls back out of her face. Yawning widely as her eyelids grew heavy, Alice fought sleep until Tarrant came back in the room and was next to her in bed. Only then did she allow her body to succumb to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice!" Mirana said happily, embracing the young woman warmly. Tarrant, Alice, Mally and Thackery had made their way back to Marmoreal the next day. Since the Red Queen's reign was over, everything seemed brighter and more beautiful, and Alice was unable to stop looking around as if it was her first time visiting. The Tweedles finally showed up, and promptly began to fight over whom would get to hug Alice first, which was abruptly ended when she stooped down and embraced Tweedledee with the left arm and Tweedledum with the right.

A few members of Mirana's court had been lingering around, and one by one they'd made their way over to Alice, profusely offering their gratitude for her help. Replying as politely as possible, Alice still couldn't help feeling self conscious, and was thankful when Mirana came over to save her, hastily taking Alice by the arm and telling everyone else that they could speak with the Champion at the ball later that evening. Gesturing for Tarrant to follow them, the trio exited the room.

"Thank you Mirana," Alice said gratefully as the two walked arm in arm with Tarrant trailing dutifully behind down the blindingly sun filled white hall.

"It's no trouble at all, my dear," Mirana replied, smiling at Alice. "Now I was informed about your mother and I'm dreadfully sorry, if you need anything just let me know. Now here is your room, and I'll send someone later to help you get ready for the ball. I'm sure you remember the way around and if not Tarrant does."

After gracefully excusing herself and floating away in a cloud of white pouf, Tarrant opened one of the oversized white double doors that led to Alice's room. "Milady," he said, waiting for her to enter. Alice walked into her room and smiled approvingly at the décor; a large white and Alice blue canopy bed with matching pillows and blankets, a fireplace opposite the bed, and at the far end of the room, two glass doors that led to a balcony much like the one she'd stood on when she last visited.

"Oh look Tarrant, she put a small tea table in here also!" Alice cried happily as she peered at the delicate white porcelain set. Turning around to look at Tarrant, she saw him still standing in the doorway, holding his hat in his hands and nervously playing with the ribbons. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"Well…if you insist," he began apprehensively, although his foot came over the threshold. Being alone together in his bedroom at the Windmill was one thing; this was an entire different matter. The last thing Tarrant wanted was for one of the ladies from the court to find them together in Alice's room, but reasoning with himself that if he kept the door open anyone passing by would just see innocent companionship.

After settling down at the table, Alice and Tarrant sipped tea and chatted. "This seems rather strange without Mally and Thackery here, throwing things about," Alice commented. "Although it was quite peaceful last night in your work room."

"Aye, dear friends of mine, Tarrant replied. "It's the same thing with them always, which is why they're forbidden to enter my work room. The last time we were there together Chessur appeared as he always does, and gave Thackery quite a fright! Of course an argument ensued and an _entire _pot of tea was spilled upon a bolt of silk that took me quite some time to obtain." Tarrant chuckled to himself and then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I did throw a wee of a fit because everyone hid from me for the rest of the day."

Thinking about the blue dress from her childhood with squimberry jam stains forever ingrained in it, Alice nodded in agreement.

Time flew by as the two conversed and before Alice knew it a young maid, dressed in a pristine white dress knocked at her door. "Miss Alice?" she said, standing in the doorway. "Her Majesty sent me to help ready you for the ball."

"Well then, I shall be on my way," Tarrant replied, pushing himself back from the table and standing up. "Until then milady," he said, bringing Alice's hand up to place a kiss upon it. Bidding fairfarren to the young maid as he tipped his top hat to her, Tarrant exited the room in a wild blur of color.

The young woman, whose name was Fiela, drew back a heavy wooden door and uncovered a large bathing room which held the largest tub that Alice had ever seen. There was a powder blue chair on which rested a thick, luxurious looking robe and matching slippers. "Do you require assistance bathing? Perhaps help washing your hair?" Fiela offered.

"I think I can manage, thank you," Alice replied, trying not to turn up her face at the idea of someone helping her to bathe. After Fiela excused herself from the room, Alice turned the taps on and let the water fill the tub as she disrobed. After the water reached the desired level, Alice gingerly stepped into the water that was just hot enough. Sighing with relief as she felt the heat relax every muscle in her body, Alice lay her head back against the white porcelain and quite soon dozed off.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you actually decided to take heed of my words I see," Alice heard a familiar voice say.<em>

"_Mother?" she whispered, whipping her head around to see Helen Kingsleigh sitting down in her favorite armchair, a half done needlepoint in her lap. _

"_Of course darling, were you expecting someone else?" Alice could only stare with her mouth slightly gaped open, trying to figure out if this was real or another one of her mad dreams. "Now that you're here let's make use of the time shall we?" Helen picked her embroidery back up, slowing weaving the needle in and out through the fabric. "You do know that he loves you," she continued._

_"Who?" Alice asked, her mind agog for Mother's answer._

"_Tarrant, dear child, whom else would I mean?" she replied a bit exasperatedly, her hands pausing momentarily. _

"_How do you know about Tarrant? And besides I thought you wanted me to marry Hamish?"_

"_Another one of my mistakes, I'm afraid. I thought I was looking out for your best interests much like I did with Margaret, however I cannot say I'm totally pleased with Lowell's behavior."_

"_How did you know about?-"_

"_Mothers know a lot more than we admit," Helen replied, a small twinkle in her eye. "Now come darling, you have a ball to attend and I don't want to take up all of your time." Setting the needlepoint down by her feet, she gestured for Alice to come to her. _

_Alice walked over to her mother, and thoroughly surprised herself when she sat down in her lap, burying her head in her neck and curling her body up as if she was a small child again. Surprised to feel the tears running down her cheeks, Helen hugged her daughter tightly and rocked her gently. _

"_There there," Helen comforted, kissing Alice on the forehead whom was now crying earnestly. "There's no need to cry."_

"_But I miss you so much," Alice choked out, her chest heaving slightly. _

"_And I miss you too, but you'll be fine. Now up you go, we can't have you late again, can we?"_

_Reluctantly moving from her mother's embrace Alice stood up, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Sighing a bit, Helen stood up and producing a lacey ladies' handkerchief, gently dabbed the remaining moisture from Alice's cheeks. She then handed it to Alice, gesturing for her to wipe her nose. "Remember what I said, Tarrant loves you. Take care of each other." Nodding in agreement, Helen hugged her daughter one last time and watched her fade away._

* * *

><p>Alice awoke with a jolt, moving so suddenly that she caused a great deal of water to splash about. Her dreaming coming back to her, she clenched her fists tightly trying to keep from crying again. Unsuccessful at her attempt, the tears began streaming down her face. Alice sat up, bringing her face down to her knees, trying to keep the grief that was threatening to tear her apart at bay.<p>

"Miss Alice?" came Fiela's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a moment," Alice called back, her voice cracking slightly. After forcing herself to calm down, Alice brought up a hand to wipe the tears from her face and was quite shocked when she felt a lacey edge brush against her cheek. Opening her hand, she found a handkerchief boring her mother's initials. Although she was unable to deny the sadness she still felt, there was a niggling feeling of relief and then peace that washed over Alice.

Feeling a bit better, Alice stepped out of the water and toweled herself off. After putting on the robe and slippers, she folded her mother's handkerchief and slipped it inside the robe pocket.

"Are you okay?" Fiela asked Alice anxiously when she came out of the bathroom, seeing the expression on the young woman's face.

"I am now, thank you," Alice replied, sounding a bit absentminded.

Deciding not to press the issue, Fiela directed Alice to a dressing table and had her sit down in front of a mirror. "Now I think an updo would go best with your dress," she said, grabbing a large section of Alice's blonde curls and pulling them up experimentally.

"That sounds lovely," Alice acquiesced easily, her mind still not completely focused. Fiela, whom was more than happy to be personally assisting the Champion, took great care in plaiting and pinning up Alice's soft curls into an elegant updo.

Alice usually wasn't one to fuss with her hair so much, but she had to admit to herself that it was relaxing to have someone else primping and fussing over her. It didn't hurt that Fiela's touch was extremely soothing, despite the many hairpins that anchored the ornate style into place.

"The gentleman himself brought your gown while you were bathing, and said that it was to be worn as is. You're quite lucky, I heard the Hatter doesn't usually commission clothing but this is a fine gown if I might say." Fiela sighed, walking over to the gown that was laid out on Alice's bed and gently ran a fingertip down the fabric.

Alice found herself speechless staring at the wondrous creation that was made just for her; an Alice blue dress that was just off the shoulders, and thankfully no bustle or hoop to contend with underneath. The fabric seemed to be one color but upon examining it closely, it shimmered and sparkled as if tiny stars were imbedded in it, depending on the way the wearer moved. Alice's surprised look turned into a quite amused one when she noticed a note pinned to the dress, which stated _"**NO CORSET****!"**_ scrawled in Tarrant's handwriting.

After Fiela helped Alice into the gown, it wasn't long after that Tarrant came knocking at her door, ready to escort her to the ballroom. "Sae bonnie lass," Tarrant cooed, kissing Alice's hand and then beckoning her to turn slowly for him. "I knew it would be pure perfection on ye!"

Blushing prettily Alice thanked Tarrant. "You look very handsome," she then told him, taking in his attire. Tarrant wore a blue shirt that matched Alice's dress, with a deeper blue waistcoat and matching trousers. His velvet dress jacket was the same dark blue with swirls of Alice blue throughout it. Mismatched socks and his favorite top hat completed the look, clashing yet working for Tarrant.

Tarrant then offered his arm to Alice which she took, smiling widely and off the two went.

* * *

><p>After a great feast was served, a few speeches given, lively music was played and the entire court was dancing with great merriment. It was nothing like the slow and studious quadrille that was done in London, but thankfully every dance wasn't as vigorous as the Futterwacken. Alice took turns dancing with the Tweedles, Thackery and even Mally, cupping her in the palm of her hand gently and twirling them around gleefully. This ball was nothing like dances in London! No dance cards to bother with, no corsets pinching her if she moved the wrong way, just pure unencumbered fun.<p>

Alice and Tarrant were neigh inseparable for the majority of the evening, always finding their way back to one another if they had switched dance partners momentarily. Alice tried teaching Tarrant to waltz, and he grumbled that it was too slow and ended up picking Alice up off her feet and doing a faster dance that nearly rivaled Futterwacken, which made Alice laugh uproariously.

Between dances, Alice kept going back to the table to quench her thirst with a chilled deep red fruit drink, taking great care not to spill it upon her gown. However, after the last dance with Tarrant, she gulped her fourth goblet of the sweet drink trying to cure her parched mouth, manners being the last thing on her mind. Feeling quite giddy and carefree, Alice placed the now empty goblet back on the table and went back to the dance floor seeking out Tarrant.

Tarrant was off to the side chatting with Mirana when he saw Alice standing in the middle of the floor, glancing around. Their eyes meeting, Tarrant felt a burst of joy when he saw Alice's face light up happily when she saw him. Making her way over to him, Alice threw her arms around Tarrant's neck and hugged him tightly. She giggled when he hugged her back and then playfully yet deftly dipped her down and brought her back up. "Did I tell you how much I love my dress? Thank you so much," Alice said, grinning madly.

Tarrant peered down into Alice's face; her eyes seemed brighter and her mouth seemed to keep smiling on its own accord. "Are you feeling okay?" Tarrant asked, amused at Alice's obvious giddiness.

"Yes darling, I'm feeling quite well right now, why do you ask?" she replied, still all teeth.

Something clicking in his mind, Tarrant suddenly burst into peals of laughter. "Yer oot yer face lass!"

"What?" Alice asked confusedly, her smile barely faltering.

"No need to be shy, how much of the squimberry wine did you have to drink?" Tarrant asked, one wild ginger eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I didn't have any wine, just that red punch on the table. It's quite delicious have you had some yet?" Alice continued, moving to pull away from Tarrant so she could fetch him a goblet.

"Yes, I've had some before, and no that is not punch, it is definitely wine," Tarrant replied, gently pulling Alice back towards him.

"Oh no!" Alice suddenly cried out, slightly horrified. "Mother told me I never did have a head for wine. We went to a party once and I had some, and I must have drunk it too fast because I behaved quite poorly."

"Pray tell what ye did lass," Tarrant begged, eager to hear the story.

"No!" Alice shrieked with laughter, the tips of her ears turning red. "It's too embarrassing!"

"I promise I won't tell," Tarrant replied, drawing an imaginary X over his lips with his fingers.

"Okay, well," Alice began between fits of giggling. "At the party there was a lady with the most _horrid _looking hat on, and I asked her where did she acquire such a monstrosity and that I could recommend a very fine milliner that would make her a better hat, even if he was a bit mad. Well! Some of the guests were quite amused, but Mother was not. She made me sit by myself for awhile until most of the wine had worn off."

Tarrant burst into laughter, hugging Alice tightly to him. "There's the Alice I know! Well they do call it truth serum for a reason, but I promise to keep you from letting out another slip of the tongue. Would you like to take a small walk? It might help a bit clear yer head a bit."

'I'd go anywhere with you,' Alice thought to herself, nearly biting her tongue before she could actually verbalize her thoughts. Holding tightly onto Tarrant's arm, he led them out of the ballroom and into the hall, and after locating a white velvet bench directed Alice to sit down on it beside him.

After snickering at the situation once more, Alice propped her arm up and rested her chin on her hand. "I have to say…" she said suddenly, staring directly into Tarrant's eyes.

"What?" he asked curiously, hearing a bit of seriousness enter Alice's tone. He then watched as she lazily brought her hand up to the back of her head.

"These hair pins are killing me! I don't know why I let Fiela coif my hair so, it's dreadfully uncomfortable!"

"May I?" Tarrant offered, most amused at Alice's random outburst.

"Yes please!" she cried, bending her head down in Tarrant's direction. Unaware that her bosom was slightly exposed in the most teasing fashion, Alice bent closer eager for Tarrant to remove the offending pins from her hair. Swallowing hard to keep the little bit of composure that was left, Tarrant kept his eyes focused on Alice's hair, his nimble fingers easily locating and pulling out each hairpin. After they were all removed and stored in Tarrant's jacket pocket, Alice's curls hung freely down her back. Tarrant then brought his hand back up to Alice's head, his fingertips rubbing the most delicious feeling circles into her scalp, massaging away the soreness.

"Is that better?" Tarrant asked when he was done, his hand still lingering on the back of Alice's neck.

"Yes, thank you," Alice sighed breathily. Feeling a bit bolder at the moment, she took in a deep breath knowing what her next comment was going to be. "I missed you Tarrant."

"As I missed ye Alice," Tarrant replied, his fingers digging into her skin a bit, causing Alice to break out into gooseflesh.

"No….I _really_ missed you. The entire time I was in China, and even after coming back you never once strayed from my thoughts. I suspect everyone thought I was half mad but there it is."

Smiling happily, Tarrant occupied himself with tracing the soft curls at the nape of Alice's neck with his fingertips. More than anything he wanted to pull Alice tightly against him, planting kisses all over her face and neck but right now wasn't the time or place; they were right outside the ballroom where anyone could walk by and then there was Alice's state to consider. Sighing remorsefully, Tarrant stood up and then helped Alice up. Knowing that they should go back inside before someone should come searching for them, Tarrant settled for a hug and pulled Alice against him briefly, his lips planting a searing kiss on her bare shoulder before releasing her.

Alice had all but melted into Tarrant's embrace, and couldn't help but feeling annoyed when she heard someone approaching them. Prying themselves apart yet still holding hands, Alice heard an unfamiliar feminine voice calling out Tarrant's name. Irritated, Tarrant whirled around, his eyes darkening a bit until he saw the person standing before him.

"Maìri?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Alice peered around Tarrant, to see a woman that appeared a few years older than she, clad in a dark blue dress that moulded to her shapely figure, with dark curls hanging down her back and inquisitive jade green eyes eyeing the two of them speculatively.

Tarrant disentangled himself from Alice's hand and walked over to the woman, an unreadable expression on his face. An unexplainable emotion gnawing at her, Alice couldn't help but satisfying her curiosity. "Tarrant, aren't you going to introduce us?" she mustered as politely as possible.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry," Tarrant replied, his composure seemingly gone to shreds. "This was… is Maìri Hightopp."

Alice stared at the curvy, attractive woman wondering if she was a long lost relative of Tarrant's. Of course, that would be an occasion to celebrate, but she was unable to deny the suspicion niggling in the pit of her stomach.

Tarrant sighed heavily, knowing that he would be unable to deny his relationship with the woman standing before him. "We were married, Maìri was my wife …" his voice trailing off as he swallowed hard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tarrant sighed heavily, knowing that he would be unable to deny his relationship with the woman standing before him. "We were married, Maìri was my wife before…" his voice trailed off._

Feeling as if someone doused a bucket of ice water over Alice, she had to make sure she heard Tarrant correctly. "Pardon?" she asked, wondering if his madness had begun to rub off on her.

"Well I'm not quite sure…Alice do you see someone standing there? Or…"

"Yes Tarrant, indeed she is, I see her also."

Maìri stood, taking in the dialogue between Tarrant and the young woman. "This can't be real? Even in Underland, how is it possible? I was the only one left on Horvendush day! Ye cannae be real!" Tarrant replied, his eyes growing dark as his brogue surfaced.

"Tarrant!" Maìri said sharply, grabbing him by the arm and ending his babbling. "I am here, and the fastest explanation I can give you is pishalver. When the Red Queen attacked us that day, I drank pishalver to shrink and I hid myself well until nightfall. When I was sure that her bloody pack of cards weren't around anymore I used the upelkechen and then fled to the other side of Underland. I've been there every since, well until now."

Tarrant, whose eyes were still dark, looked positively livid. "Mighty slurvish of ye? An' haur Ah am thinkin' aam aw aloyn, wi' neathin' but madness fur company!"

Maìri stood her ground, letting Tarrant rant while Alice sadly watched on with silent reticence. "What would you have me do, get myself killed?" Maìri asked exasperatedly as if she was talking to a child. "I couldn't have exposed myself, but once word traveled that the Red Queen was overthrown my first thought was finding my way back to you."

Tarrant's resolve faltered slightly, even if he did not look thoroughly convinced. "Speaking of Bluddy Behg Hid, at least pay your respects to the Champion, for if wasn't for her you wouldnae be standing here right now."

Slightly appeased that Tarrant remembered that she was standing there, Alice stepped forward to greet the woman. Maìri exchanged pleasantries while smiling, although Alice noted that the warmth didn't reach her eyes. "So now what?" she continued, turning her back on Alice, obviously ignoring her.

"Whit dae ye mean noo whit?" Tarrant thundered. "Ye show up after all this time, and Ahm thinking yer deid and ye whit ter pick up whaur we left off! At least gie me some time tae think!"

Hearing Tarrant's last sentence made Alice feel sick to her stomach. Surely it would be quite selfish of her to expect Tarrant to just cast Maìri to the side, even if she did just show up at the most inopportune moment. But the fact that he was considering to continue things with her was more than Alice was able to bear. Feeling as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces, Alice knew she was about to cry but refused to fall apart and make a spectacle of herself, especially in front of Maìri.

"Tarrant, thank you for escorting me to the ball," Alice replied a stoically when she'd finally found her voice. "Maìri it was nice meeting you. And now if you'll please excuse me I think I'll retire for the evening." Unable to meet Tarrant's eyes, Alice held up her dress slightly so that she wouldn't trip in her hasty escape. A part of her wished that Tarrant would come after her or at least try to stop her, but when she heard nothing but her own footsteps in the hallway only then did she allow the unshed tears to fall from her eyes.

Once Alice was inside of her room, only then did she allow an outburst that nearly rivaled Tarrant's. She felt as reasonable as a child that had been told that they would not be able to have sweets for breakfast, but she didn't care. Alice brashly removed the dress Tarrant had lovingly made for her from her body, wanting to rip it into shreds yet finding herself unable to. Crying more earnestly, she felt incredibly stupid and naïve, especially when she realized she could still feel Tarrant's kiss on her shoulder still burning her skin.

Tears blinding her eyes, Alice tossed the dress across the room, not caring where it landed. Walking into a chair as she made her way back to the bed, she cried out in anguish and angrily kicked it out of her way, causing it to topple onto the floor. Of course, Alice was unable to focus on where she was walking, and tumbled right over the extended leg of the overturned chair. Feeling the throbbing pain in her ankle clash with the aching in the center of her chest, Alice found herself on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Alice didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the floor, until she heard Fiela knocking at her door. "Are you feeling alright Miss? Mirana told me you weren't doing well and left the ball early," she called out.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alice replied as loudly as possible, hoping that her voice didn't crack. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Oh yes, it was lovely!" Fiela replied brightly, seemingly diverted from her initial question. "Well, if you won't be needing me then I'll be off to bed. Good night Alice."

"Good night Fiela, and thank you," Alice said, thankful to be left alone again. Her eyes ached and felt swollen, her heart heavy, and above all things Alice felt utterly lost again. She knew she'd taken a risk coming back to Underland, but when she'd seen Tarrant's eyes light up at the sight of her Alice knew she'd made the right choice. However now everything seemed dull and uncertain.

The ball was clearly over with, and still Tarrant hadn't even come knocking at her door to see how she was feeling, or to offer any further explanation at his thought to be dead wife's sudden appearance. And why hadn't he told her that he was married before? Alice had told him about her forced engagement that was hastily broken off; surely he could have told her then? The whole ordeal made her head throb and Alice found that all she wanted to do was sleep at the moment. Sleep away her pain, sleep away the delightful evening that turned on her, and maybe when she woke up in the morning maybe she'd find that everything was just another nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice woke up the next morning, slowly opening her eyes to see the white and blue designs on the canopy of her bed. Remembering that she was at Marmoreal, memories of the previous evening came rushing back. Rolling over onto her side, Alice looked over the side of the bed to see her blue ball gown lying in a heap on the floor, and one of the chairs from the tea table overturned.

Exhaling sharply, Alice knew that she couldn't hide in her room all day, and thus got up to go through the motions of getting dressed. After bathing and dressing in an understated blue dress that she found among a group of fancier gowns in the bureau in her room, Alice mentally coached herself to open the door and walk out. Passing a looking glass mounted on the wall on her way out, she was unable to ignore her eyes which were red and puffy from crying all night.

Trying to summon her Muchness, especially after passing members of Mirana's court in the hallway, many of whom seemed to be staring at her with pity in their eyes, Alice held her head high and tried to appear impervious to the stares. The façade was soon broken when Alice came across Tarrant, with Maìri's arm linked through his, her body pressing against his side in a most suggestive manner.

She'd worn another ornate yet low cut dress of dark blue velvet, which displayed a goodly amount of her ample charms. 'Stockings and a corset, like a proper lady I'm sure,' Alice thought testily to herself.

"Good morning Alice, did you sleep well?" Maìri coolly asked Alice, obviously eyeing her from head to toe.

"Yes very, thank you," Alice replied nervously, crossing her arms in front of her. "Good morning Tarrant. How was the rest of your evening?"

Tarrant opened his mouth to reply, yet Maìri cut him off before he could answer.

"It was marvelous; we had lots to catch up on. Things to make up for, being away from each other for so long," she replied slyly with a wink, smiling so widely it nearly rivaled Chessur's.

Tarrant, whose eyes were colored marigold, stood silently again and remained so despite the obvious innuendo that Maìri was making no attempt to conceal from Alice.

Seeing as Tarrant was making no attempt to defend her from Maìri's glib taunts, Alice smile faltered as she hastily excused herself on the premise that she needed to find Mirana. After being directed to her sitting room by a passing lady, Alice forced a smile upon her face and pushed the oversized white door open.

"Good morning dear," Mirana said, walking over to Alice. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, although I must confess I don't have much of an appetite."

Peering almost knowingly at Alice, Mirana politely dismissed her ladies in waiting that were trying to appear inconspicuous, yet were surely eavesdropping eager to hear more about what happened at the ball that sent their Champion running off to her room. Once they were alone, Mirana led Alice into her scullery and gestured for her to sit down at the table. Alice then watched at the White Queen prepared toasted bread and after spreading copious amounts of butter and jam on it, pushed the plate towards her. Wanting to protest but knowing that it would be impolite; Alice picked up a slice and began nibbling at it. Feeling encouraged when she finished the first piece, Mirana then poured Alice a cup of warm, sweet tea and set the cup by her plate.

Alice's sadness was broken for a second, as she was a bit amused watching Mirana bustle around and humbly serve her breakfast. "Now then," Mirana began, sitting down across from Alice and neatly adjusting the voluminous skirt of her glittering white dress. "Tell me Alice, do you love your Hatter?"

Nearly choking at Mirana's direct question, Alice found herself in a fit of coughing and had to hurriedly pick up her tea cup. After draining its contents and setting it back down, Mirana refilled the cup from the teapot that was still next to them. Alice then idly played with the cup handle as she mused over Mirana's query.

"Yes but…it's painfully obvious that he doesn't return those feelings," Alice answered sadly.

"Things aren't always what they seem," Mirana continued lightly. "How did he behave when you returned to Underland?"

"Well…he seemed quite happy to see me. The past few days I've happier than I have in awhile, and then we came here and Maìri showed up, and now Tarrant's forgotten all about me."

Alice's last few words came out in a squeak, and Mirana felt quite despaired when she saw a lone tear suddenly trailing down her face. Alice looked just like a young woman whose heart had been broken. Part of Mirana wanted to march right down to the opposite end of the castle where the Hatter's royal workshop was and berate him soundly, but her intuition told her that there was more to the whole Maìri situation that met the eye.

Alice finished her second piece of toast, barely tasting it when there was a tinny knock at the door. "''Ello your Majesty is- Oi there you are!" Mallykun's voice came from the floor.

Mirana bent down, and cupping the dormouse in her hand gently hoisted Mally up onto the table. "Would you like some breakfast?" she offered.

"No thank you, yer Majesty, I came looking for Alice and they told me she was 'ere. D'you want to go for a walk with us?"

"Whom with?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Thackery, the Tweedles, Bayard and his pups, and myself. Chess is sure to pop up at some point," Mally continued, as she eyed the scraps of Alice's toast. "You don't have to worry about Hatter or that slurvish dolt coming along…"

Mirana shot the dormouse a glance, shaking her head slightly when she the look on Alice's face at the mention of the Hatter. "Anyway, cmon love! It's a lovely day!" Mally continued, her words tumbling out.

"You should go Alice," Mirana gently urged. "A bit of fresh air works wonders."

Realizing that she was outnumbered two to one, Alice grudgingly got up from her chair and trailed in behind Mally until they were outside in front of the castle. Thackery was outside, practically quivering with excitement and playing with what appeared to be a spoon. Tweedledum and Tweedledee were having a shoving match and Bayard was off to the side, his pups climbing all over his back as he nudged them playfully with his snout. "Miss Alice! Miss Alice!" they all cried excitedly, seeing the Champion approaching them.

Alice sat knelt down on the ground to greet the pups, unable to contain her mirth as they clambered all over her, happy puppy kisses and licks being planted all over her face. Alice then fell backwards as they tottered across her chest, still giggling until Bayard chastised them. "I'm fine Bayard, really," she reassured him, holding one of the pups close to her as she gently stroked his head.

A few minutes later Chessur materialized (right next to Thackery which made him jump in fright), just as Mally said he would, and the group went for a walk. No one mentioned Tarrant, Maìri or anything about the ball and for that Alice was a bit grateful. She found herself momentarily pulled out of her depression and actually able to enjoy the outing with her friends.

Mirana had been most grateful for Mallykum's interruption as a strong urge to pull out the Oraculum had strongly overcome her. After securing the doors to her chamber, Mirana pulled out the ancient scroll from a secret compartment in her floor. It was common knowledge that once the Champion slain the Jabberwock, peace would be restored among all in Underland. However, only two knew of the second part of the Oraculum, and that was Mirana and Absolem. This second part was crucial in maintaining the peace of Underland, and keeping their just and fair ruler, Mirana as the White Queen. However, this hidden relic had to remain so, for fear of the consequences that would ensue had it been exposed. Evil had a way of showing up in the most unexpected ways, and Mirana couldn't help but wondering if it was lurking in her own castle.

That evening everyone convened in the main hall for supper. Alice sat in between the Tweedles, barely noticing them arguing about anything they could find worthwhile to nitpick over. She stared down mournfully at her plate of food, her face pale and withdrawn. Whenever Alice glanced at the couple sitting mere inches away from her, the ache in her chest worsened, yet some perverse part of her made her continue to glance in their direction. Tarrant barely took notice of Alice; his still marigold eyes seemed to focus solely on his wife. He'd made polite conversation with the rest of the table, yet doted incessantly upon Maìri.

Alice couldn't believe that this was the same man that held her, comforting her as she cried about her mother's passing. The same man that sweetly kissed her as the lay upon a grassy meadow yet was now treating her with obvious indifference.

More than anything Alice wanted to excuse herself from dinner, but courtesy made her sit and endure her discomfort. Mirana noted the tension also, but chose to remain mum in order to now draw attention upon Alice. Truth be told, the White Queen wasn't overly thrilled when Tarrant asked her if she'd be able to provide temporary lodging for his estranged wife, but propriety made her say yes.

The night of Maìri's arrival, she'd recounted the story of her escape to the White Queen. Although Mirana wasn't entirely convinced, intuition told her to keep her doubt to herself. Which was why Mirana had chosen a room for Maìri that wasn't far from her chambers, and thankfully she and Tarrant weren't sharing sleeping quarters.

A member of the court had suddenly asked the two how they'd met, and Tarrant was happily relating the story, his hand finding its way into his wife's. Alice felt as if she'd swallowed a block of ice when she saw his thumb gently caress the back of Maìri's hand, and she had a strong urge to jump up from the table and flee from the room. 'Maìri would surely love that,' Alice thought bitterly to herself, forcing a smile while pretending to be interested in the conversation, all the while biting hard on the inside of her cheek and trying to keep from crying.

Thankfully dinner was nearly over with, and enough time had passed that Alice was able to leave the table without anyone noticing. Once she was back in her room, Alice took a hot bath that did little to soothe her grated nerves. She then put on a dressing gown and lay down in bed, forcing her eyes shut only for the image of a certain mad Scotsman to unrelentingly appear in her mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Alice accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. She got out of bed, slipped on shoes and a white satin wrapper over her dressing gown. After making sure that the halls of Marmoreal were empty, she walked outside in front of the castle and proceeded to aimlessly prowl the moonlit grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I tried posting this in chapter 7 but FF loves to give me problems. As usual, I don't own AiW but I do own Maìri! Thanks again for the reviews and favs! Katdancer I'd never forget about you lovely ones! A cuppa tea and scones to Fairfarrenlovelylydia (I also owe you a tray of AiW cupcakes!), Niphuria (hurry back!), ChillyRilly, Clary Shadows, Yumeshojo, Deathroman13 and Forlorn Lover! Your positivity keeps my muse happy!**_

Mirana was back in her chambers with the Oraculum unrolled before her once again when a quiet knock came at the door. McTwisp came in, nervously wringing his little paws and stuttering as he relayed his message. Before leaving the White Queen's chambers, she stressed the importance of McTwisp not repeating the information that he'd just shared with her. Walking back over to the secret compartment in her room, Mirana then proceeded to unearth a large black and tattered book that had a lock on the front. Slipping her fingers down the bodice of her dress, she withdrew the tiny key from the silver chain around her neck and unfastened the lock on the book. After heaving it open and sneezing from the dust that flew up at her face, she hastily looked up the ingredients for two potions. To her dismay, she found that the one most pressing would take three days to work after ingested by the intended, and required many complicated steps to make.

'No matter, it must be done,' she thought to herself as she pushed the book back into the compartment. Mirana then pulled a cloak on over her dress and picked up a small basket and went outside to pick the most needed ingredients for her work.

Alice was sitting on a marble bench underneath a tree from which glowing white petals kept falling. She was so deeply ingrained into her thoughts that she didn't notice the White Queen approach her until they were both nearly toe to toe.

"Oh, I'm sorry your Majesty," Alice replied slightly flustered, standing up to greet her.

"Mirana, dear, my close friends refer to me as Mirana. Were you having trouble sleeping?" she then asked kindly.

"Yes," Alice reluctantly admitted. "Although I'm sure it's outright scandalous for me to be pacing the yards of Marmoreal at this hour in my nightclothes."

"Oh nonsense," Mirana replied loftily, gesturing for Alice to follow behind her. "I've come out here many a night when I've been unable to sleep, and it is quite peaceful. Besides, I need a few things for some potions and such things are only retrievable at night. You're more than welcome to join me if you like."

Although Alice wanted to sit alone and mope, she accepted Mirana's invitation and trailed behind her, watching as she collected certain blades from flowers, and many obscure objects from the mossy grounds. Remembering the buttered fingers from her last visit, Alice declined further inquiry as to what it was Mirana was making. As the two chatted about trivial things, Alice felt herself becoming soothed by Mirana's presence and ever so tactful manner about handling the situation.

Once Mirana had collected everything that was needed; she walked Alice back to her room. "Don't worry darling, everything will be alright," she told her, gently stroking her cheek before fluttering away.

The next morning, Tarrant awoke to find a message for him. Mirana was requesting him (alone the message stated politely as possible) to have tea with her and to discuss commissioning her a new hat. Tarrant was usually excited at the prospect of creating hats but for reasons unknown to him he felt rather somber.

After dressing and hurrying down the hall to Mirana's chamber, Tarrant saw two white Knights standing guard at the door. Before Tarrant could open his mouth to say that the White Queen was expecting him, Mirana pushed the doors open. Smiling at the Hatter, she ushered him inside and led him to sit down on a low white sofa. A table was before them on which bore a delicate white porcelain tea set.

"I thought we'd have a bit of refreshment while we chatted, yes?" Mirana continued, sitting down across from Tarrant.

"It would be nice, thank you," Tarrant replied, watching as Mirana picked up the teapot and filled up a cup. "Now what sort of hat did you have in mind?"

After offering the teacup to the Hatter, Mirana began gesturing and describing in great detail the hat she wanted made. Tarrant nodded at each of her suggestions, all the while draining his teacup rather hastily. "This is quite exquisite; I don't think I've ever tasted this blend."

"Well in that case, please have some more," Mirana said happily, refilling Tarrant's cup. He could drink the whole teapot, Mirana decided inwardly feeling relieved as she saw the marigold color of his eyes beginning to falter slightly.

After the teapot had indeed by drained by the Hatter, he found himself quite excited and eager to get started on his new project. Mirana was only too happy to excuse him, as he wished to get to his Royal Workshop as soon as possible.

Tarrant had been working on Mirana's new hat when Maìri came to his workshop, annoyance coloring her voice.

"You usually come to my room to escort me to breakfast," she complained. It was bad enough that they weren't sharing a room but of course their rooms had been on opposite ends of the castle.

"I'm sorry dear, but the White Queen summoned me this morning," he replied evenly, barely looking up from the fabric on the table before him.

"Alright," Maìri replied, seemingly pacified. "What did she want?"

"She needed a new hat. It has been a dreadfully long time since I've made her one."

Seeing as the Hatter didn't have any more to say, Maìri flopped down on a chair and watched him as he worked. She found herself incredibly irritated but forced herself to hold it in. She'd been at Marmoreal for days now and still, that simpering little blonde was insistent on sticking around. 'She's going to leave, one way or another,' Maìri decided obstinately, refusing to let anyone or anything get in her way.

Alice continued trying to eschew the pair of Hightopps for the next few days. Twice she had avoided supper with everyone else in the main hall, and Mirana had Fiela bring a tray of food to Alice's room, most of which she merely picked over. She'd still found herself unable to sleep at night and took to her solitary strolls in the garden.

Mirana was trying to appear as if everything was normal, but inwardly she was clamoring for Alice to hold out for just a little while longer. Underland needed their Champion to stay, but if things kept going the way they were Mirana feared greatly at what would inevitably happen.

Alice had been lying on her bed, watching the flames lick at the wood in her fireplace when she heard a slight shuffling at her door. It was quite late and she wondered who would be calling at this hour, but curiosity got the best of her and she stood up. She walked over to the door, and looking down saw the scrap of parchment with Tarrant's handwriting that had been shoved underneath it.

'_I need to speak with you, please meet me outside of the ballroom in ten minutes. Yours Truly,T.H.'_

Feeling churned up with conflicting emotions, Alice hastily shoved her feet into her slippers and put on her robe in the same manner. Still clutching Tarrant's note in her hand, Alice hurried her way down to the ballroom, not caring that she was practically running in the most unladylike fashion.

After sitting down on the white velvet bench that Alice and Tarrant had previously shared, a slew of thoughts ran through her mind. Was he going to say that he wanted to stay with Maìri? If so it was rather unusual that he'd choose to relay the message at such an hour, but perhaps he wanted a bit of privacy, Alice reasoned.

After waiting for what Alice was sure was twenty minutes, she glanced back down at the note to make sure she'd gotten the correct location. Yes, it did say outside of the ballroom. However, after waiting for a few more minutes, Tarrant still didn't show and Alice decided to go to his workroom. She knew that the Hatter was easily distracted especially if he was working on a new project, however she found his workroom empty. Feeling quite awkward she then ventured to his room, alleviated by the fact that no one was around to see her going to a married man's room in the middle of the night.

Alice knocked on Tarrant's door, and then called out his name when she didn't hear any movement inside. "Hello? Tarrant you said you wanted to speak to me," she called again through the door.

Just then, the door opened swiftly to reveal Maìri on the other side, whom was wearing a jade green silk robe that clung to her obviously nude body underneath. "Yes?" she implored, practically purring as she leaned against the doorjamb.

Finding herself rendered speechless for a second, Alice finally managed to collect her thoughts. "Tarrant sent me a note, he said he wanted to speak with me," she sputtered.

"Well yes, he did mention that," Maìri said, idly looking down at her nails. "But then he became a bit distracted, and well, poor thing is just tuckered out now, see?" she continued gesturing towards the bed, on which a snoring Tarrant lay underneath tangled up sheets, his bare back facing Alice. "When he wakes I'll tell him you came by," she continued, unaffected by the sorrowful expression on the young woman's face.

Alice felt the last bit of composure she had dissolve. Feeling her legs grow weak underneath her, she had to reach out to support herself against the wall. Maìri had shut the door in her face, yet Alice still found herself standing there for minutes after. It was as if someone had taken a knife, stabbed her in the heart with it and then proceeded to twist the knife round repeatedly. 'I can't do this anymore!' she thought desperately. Feeling as if the walls were closing in on her Alice suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Unaware as to how she got there, Alice found herself knocking rapidly at the door of Mirana's chambers. The White Queen opened the door, alarmed to see tears pouring down her Champion's face. "I can't stay here! I want to go home!" were the first things out of Alice's mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably, falling into a heap at Mirana's feet.

Swearing inwardly (which was a rarity for Mirana) she ushered the young woman into her room. "He doesn't love me," Alice choked out between sobs.

"That can't be true," Mirana said gently, surreptitiously looking around for a flask of strong wine.

"It is true," Alice continued, her chest heaving as she fought to get her words out. "He sent me a note, saying that he wanted to speak to me, and he didn't come. So I went to his room and found them half dressed and-I can't! Mirana I want to go home! If Tarrant loved me he would not be so cruel!"

Mirana sighed deeply, and pouring a few inches of the wine along with a pinch of a sleeping potion into a goblet made Alice drink it all. Alice swallowed the sweet, red liquid within seconds, and her hysterics were soon calmed marginally. Mirana found herself terribly conflicted. What could she say to a young woman who'd just found her first and only love in a compromising situation with another? On the other hand, Mirana knew the truth yet was unable to reveal it. Thus, Alice had to bear the brunt of it all which was terribly unfair.

"I'm dreadfully tired of crying," Alice said mournfully, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she drew her body up into a tight ball on Mirana's floor.

Once again, Mirana found herself at a loss for words. She knew that she would partly be able to ease Alice's suffering, but any choice made would have to be of her own accord. "You should rest," Mirana said, pushing her thoughts away momentarily.

"I can't," Alice objected, although her now weary body told her otherwise.

"Try, please? Just a bit," Mirana countered, extending her hand to Alice.

Alice stood up and followed Mirana, whom led her over to her own enormous, white canopy bed. Alice promptly began to protest but the White Queen would hear nothing of it. The sleeping potion had finally begun to work, and Alice gratefully lay her head down on a large, white overstuffed pillow. Mirana sat next to Alice on the bed, idly humming a tune while stroking her hair. Alice had a fleeting thought of her sister Margaret, whom had comforted her in the same manner when their father died. Grateful for Mirana's soothing ministrations, Alice soon fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Mirana had invited the Hatter for tea, and her nerves were on edge. She'd stealthily sent one of her guards to fetch him, under the guise of her new hat. When he'd finally arrived at her chambers, she sighed with relief when she saw that his eyes were a lime green, which meant that the potion she'd covertly slipped him was working. He was also less subdued and became quite animated with anger when Mirana relayed to him everything that she'd learned within the past few days. However, when she'd delicately explained what happened just a fortnight ago Tarrant felt rage take over his body.

His Alice lay curled in a ball upon Mirana's bed, looking utterly broken and defeated. Tarrant felt quite shameful knowing that he was the main source of her distress, even if it had not been entirely his fault.

"Aye lassie, Aam sae sorry!" Tarrant crooned to the deeply sleeping figure, ready to break down into tears himself.

"Tarrant, remember you mustn't say a word to anyone about this!" Mirana implored, before slipping out of the room to give him privacy.

Alice woke up fourteen hours later, feeling quite disoriented. The sun hung down low in the sky, and cast an orange glow amid the stark white room. Memories of the previous evening came flooding back, and Alice remembered that she was in Mirana's room. Groggily, Alice sat up in the bed and rubbed her slightly aching eyes. Just then Mirana appeared, bearing a tray with fruit, cheeses and bread.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, setting the tray across Alice's knees.

Sighing slightly knowing that she'd been slyly cornered off, Alice conceded and picked up what looked like grapes except they were orange, and popped one into her mouth. Realizing that they were quite delicious, she ate another.

"A trifle better, I suppose," Alice replied thoughtfully, now picking up the cheese. She hadn't realized how long she'd slept and was quite ravenous by now. Mirana on the other hand, knew what she was doing. Ever since Maìri had showed up, Alice had stopped eating and sleeping properly and it had begun taking its toll on her. She had dark circles under her eyes and many of her dresses now fit considerably looser around the torso.

"Do you still want to leave Underland?" Mirana asked lightly.

"Yes, well…" Alice trailed off, doubt coloring her voice.

"Maybe you should try speaking with your Hatter again."

"No!" Alice cried out, nearly upsetting the tray on her lap. "I can't face him right now, especially after what I witnessed last night. He's broken my heart, and although I can't blame him entirely it's clear that he's made his choice. "

"Very well dear, it's up to you," Mirana replied, standing up and walking over to her window.

After Alice had finished the rest of her meal, she thanked Mirana and went back to her room. Pulling off her stale, rumpled gown, Alice went into the bath and ran a hot tub for herself. She'd fished her mother's handkerchief out of her bathrobe pocket and was now tracing her fingertip over the monogram sewn into the fabric. Remembering what Mother had told her in her dream…or was it a dream? Because how else would Alice actually have her handkerchief, although it was Underland where anything was possible.

Going back to her initial thought, Alice remembered what Mother told her; that Tarrant did love her. How did she know? How _could_ she know for sure? Trying to figure it out gave Alice a headache, yet in the end it didn't matter. Seeing Maìri half disrobed in his room after they'd obviously made love only made Alice more determined to find her way back home. Swearing to herself, she'd realized that the half vial of Jabberwock blood was back at the Windmill. She'd have a better chance of evaporating like Chessur and materializing elsewhere compared to getting back to the Windmill.

'So I'm stuck here alone, watching Tarrant go off with Maìri which leaves me where? Oh yes, alone,' she thought bitterly to herself.

After soaking until her fingers and toes were wrinkled, Alice got out of the bath, bringing her mother's handkerchief back into the bedroom with her. After powdering her body and slipping on a fresh gown, Alice sat at her dressing table and slowly brushed her hair, smoothing out the snarls and tangles that worked themselves into her curls.

By now the moon was shining ever so brightly in the night sky. Late as it was, Alice had slept for several hours and wasn't the least bit tired. After killing Time in the most mundane ways possible, she decided to go for her usual stroll outside.

Alice was walking underneath the arched stone way to go sit by her accustomed place underneath the trees when a firm arm shot out and caught her round the middle, the other hand coming up to her mouth, completely muffling her scream.

Kicking and flailing her limbs about, the hooded stranger pulled her gently body against theirs, moving them both back into the shadows of the grove.

"Ssh love, tis me! Tarrant!" he said in a loud whisper, moving his hand down from Alice's mouth and yanking the hood down off his head.

"What do you want Tarrant?" Alice bristled, still reeling from the shock and fright of him grabbing her so suddenly.

"I want ye Alice, only ye," Tarrant replied, his left arm still snaked around her waist.

"Oh, is that it then?" Alice snapped, her temper flaring. "Pray tell, am I supposed to just give you my virtue? Use me for a quick tumble in the gardens and then go back to your darling wife?"

Tarrant's eyes changed blue as he sadly listened to Alice's tirade, realizing that she'd misconstrued his words.

"I can accept the fact that you're mad, but I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be so cruel," Alice continued bitterly, bringing her hand up to push against Tarrant's chest. "I saw you together," she went on after seeing the look of utter confusion on his face. "You sent me a note last night telling me that you wanted to see me. I waited and waited and when you didn't show I went to your room and found Maìri inside with you, half dressed at that. You were obviously feeling quite knackered from your…coupling as you didn't even bother to lift your head from the pillow!"

Alice bit her bottom lip, feeling tears of anger filling her eyes as the image of a scantily clad Maìri opening the door to reveal Tarrant wearing even less than her came to mind.

"Tarrant Hightopp you are no better than my sister's husband Lowell!" Alice hissed, still trying to disentangle herself from Tarrant's embrace. "I caught him kissing another woman at my engagement party, and then he was brazen enough to come at me! Speaking of which why did you never tell me you were married before?"

Alice's voice was beginning to culminate to a loud shriek, and Tarrant hurriedly placed his other hand back over her mouth, not wanting them to be found. He'd gone from confused, to angry when he thought about another man daring to place their hands on His Alice, then sad again at her last comment.

"No matter, you've made your decision and I've made mine. I'm going back home and I won't be returning. Maybe I'll end up alone and mad like my Aunt Imogene but at least I won't have to bother with a man that pretends he cares for me and then blatantly ignores me the next minute! Speaking of which did you really have to rub my face in it? I'll leave you and Maìri alone, and you won't ever have to worry about me again."

"Alice I-argh!" Tarrant let out a cry of frustration which made Alice flinch, and swiftly turning around backed her up against the stone wall and caged her in with his arms on either side of her head. "Lass can't ye see that Ah loove ye! Only ye! Ah want tae marry ye if yoo'll hae me!"

"Don't lie to me!" Alice all but screamed, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. "You might have slashed me with your claymore, surely it would hurt much less than the pain you've caused me."

Trembling at the thrill of Tarrant's body pressing against hers, Alice was furious for her traitorous body for responding so easily to his touch, even if it didn't negate the ache her heart still felt. "Don't you already have a wife? Maìri?" she whispered fiercely.

"She's not my wife!" Tarrant replied hotly, fighting to control his emotions that were slowly teetering out of control. "My wife died a long time ago."

Feeling the wind letting out from her sails, Alice suddenly felt confused. "What do you mean?"

"I need ye to trust me lass, that woman is not my wife, I assure you. I promise I'll explain everything soon but I had to tell you how I've felt about ye….before you leave. Do you really want to go back home Alice?"

A cloud suddenly passed over the moon, causing a glimmer of light to come in their direction, the luminosity of Tarrant's green eyes shining brightly in the dark. Realizing that this was Her Tarrant standing before her, Alice began to cry soundlessly, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. This was the man she loved, the one she'd come back for and he'd hurt her terribly. Now he'd literally had her backed against a wall and was professing his love for her. Feeling her resolve crumble entirely, Alice choked on her tears. "You have no idea…no idea what this has done to me," she sobbed quietly.

Tarrant brought his arms down from the wall and wrapped them both around Alice's waist, pulling her against him tightly. Her tiny frame felt even smaller in his arms, and to his dismay Tarrant realized that he could practically feel her ribcage pressing against his upper body. He didn't miss the dark shadows underneath her sad, blue eyes, and he wanted to howl in anguish, knowing she was in this state because of him.

"Aam sae sorry Alice!" he cried, hugging her securely against him. "I didnae mean fur this to happen, please forgife me." Tarrant kissed the apex of Alice's neck and shoulder, his lips working their way up to her face. Tasting the salt of her tears on his tongue, Tarrant kissed each damp trail away until Alice stopped crying. "Marry me Alice, bide wi' me forever. I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Alice wrapped her arms around Tarrant's neck, burying her head into his shoulder, deeply inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. Her hands clutched at his soft curls, pressing her body tighter against his, never wanting to leave his embrace. After several minutes the two separated slightly, and Alice shivered violently as the heat from Tarrant's body was taken away. "Are ye cold love?" he asked, instantly removing the long, heavy cloak from his shoulders and draping it around Alice's small frame. Clad only in the thin nightgown and robe, she sighed as she melted into its welcoming warmth.

"I have much to tell you and it must stay between us for now, but first…" Tarrant's voice trailed off suggestively as he pulled Alice closer towards him. His mouth sought hers; more insistently compared to the chaste kiss he'd first given her. Feeling bolder, Alice opened her mouth and nearly swooned when she felt Tarrant's tongue caress hers. Gasping slightly when she felt Tarrant's fingers clutching her middle tightly, as if he didn't want to let go, Alice's legs trembled beneath her as their kiss deepened.

"Aye lassie, how I've missed ye!" Tarrant groaned, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist securely. Feeling her face flaming, Alice was grateful when Tarrant released her. Taking her by the hand, he then led them to sit underneath one of the glowing white trees. With her back to his chest, Alice sat between Tarrant's outstretched legs, his arms wrapped around her. Although her lips were still smarting from Tarrant's fiery kiss, Alice was unable to ignore the niggling question that refused to stray from her thoughts.

"Tarrant?" she asked, closing her eyes when she felt his soft lips press against her temple.

"Yes luv?" he answered, moving his lips down to her cheek.

"Last night when I came to your room…I saw you in bed with no clothes on and I can't help it but I have to know…"

"Nae Alice, I didnae lay with her. I haven't been with anyone since my wife died. And I'm sorry I never told you about her before, but it's still difficult for me to talk abou'."

Feeling pacified, Alice nodded in apprehension yet she was unable to understand why a feeling of dread still refused to leave her.

"There's still so much I don't understand…"she said confusedly.

"Last night was a twisted ploy in hopes of you leaving Underland," Tarrant interjected.

"Why?" Alice asked, aghast. "Who wants me to leave?"

Tarrant sighed heavily, knowing it was time to tell Alice everything. "As you know, you were the only one that could slay the Jabberwocky. And now you're the only one that can stay to make sure everything stays right and proper in Underland."

Swallowing hard, Alice found her voice trembling as she asked her next question. "So what you're saying is…if I leave things can go back to how they were before?"

"Aye, but Mirana said if you chose to stay it had to be of your own accord, just like you choosing to be Underland's Champion. This is why the Red Queen wants you to leave."

"But Tarrant, how does she even know I'm here? And is this 'Maìri' one of her minions sent to do her bidding?"

"So it seems," Tarrant replied frowning. "Hopefully you can now understand that the past few days I've not been acting of my own accord; it seems that some sort of dominion potion or charm was cast."

"Well that makes sense," Alice nodded thoughtfully. "I did wonder why your eyes stayed a peculiar shade of yellow the entire time."

"The White Queen noticed that as well."

Alice had to concede; it was a cruel trick to play on Tarrant as well. He'd believed all along that his family was dead, and then this imposter came along surely drudging up feelings that hadn't been quite buried. Both Alice and Tarrant had suffered at the cruel hands of the Red Queen this time, and Alice found that she was unable to stay upset with him for reacting the way he did when this woman had first shown up.

"But why this way? Why not come for a fair fight like last time?" Alice asked, still unable to wrap her mind around everything that was happening.

"Because the only thing that can overcome hate is love, Alice. The Red Queen figured if she could destroy the purest thing you beheld, that she would be able to defeat you. And believe me, that Bluddy Behg Hid is pure evil, she'd use any means necessary to get what she wants. Not to mention pure jealousy over the fact that her beloved Knave tried to kill her, remember?"

Alice smirked to herself, picturing Tarrant deftly tossing his scissors in perfect aim at Ilosovic Stayne's hand. Worry playing across her features, Alice couldn't help but to wonder what was going to happen. "So now what do we do?"

"I'm sure the White Queen has a plan, although I'm not privy to every detail. But she did want me to warn you; tell no one else about what I've told you tonight. She figures the less everyone knows right now the better her plan will fare."

"So that means you'll have to keep up with this Maìri charade…" Alice replied distastefully.

Nodding, Tarrant looked just as displeased as Alice felt. "I still don't know how…_she _or whomever it is got into my room last night. But I promise I'll never let her hurt you again. I hope that you'll be able to trust me again someday."

"But I do trust you, I always have," Alice said, twisting her body around to face Tarrant. "I trust you with my life. I love you Tarrant Hightopp, and I'm sorely disappointed with myself that it took all of this trouble for me to tell you."

"Does that mean you'll stay with me?" Tarrant asked happily, nuzzling his face against Alice's cheek.

"Of course darling, that was always my intention," Alice murmured, leaning in towards Tarrant's caress. "I do wish Mother and Father were able to see us marry."

"As do I," Tarrant replied. "Your mither was quite a charming woman."

"Yes, everyone always said so-wait, how do you know?" Alice asked astonishingly.

"Well…I traveled to Aboveland looking for ye. Time was cruel after you left. It was dreadfully lonely down here, and I was curious to see if you'd returned from your trip."

Brow furrowed, Alice sat upright in Tarrant's lap and turned around completely to look at him. "Pray tell, how did you get there?" she demanded.

"Mirana has an enchanted looking glass that she let me borrow, you merely think of the place you want to visit and walk through. Of course, you come out through another looking glass. I believe I found myself in your bedroom, and I had to sneak out and make my way to the front door lest someone find a strange man lurking about."

Alice giggled, picturing Tarrant standing in the middle of her room and tiptoeing around the Kingsleigh estate. "What happened next?" she asked eager for him to continue.

"Well, after finding my way to the front door I had to explain to one of your maids that I was an old friend of yours. The lass appeared to be a trifle taken back and grew faint, and that's when your mither came rushing about, trying to see what the fuss was. Once I explained everything to her, she invited me in for tea. Earl Grey at that, Lady Kingsleigh surely knew her tea!"

"Tarrant!" Alice whined still not totally appeased at what he was telling her.

"You're most impatient lass," Tarrant replied gaily. "Well, I told her that I loved ye, and that I wanted to marry you. I promised that I'd take care of you and would never hurt ye. It seems your mither believed me because she gave us her blessing."

Alice sat in silence, reeling at what Tarrant was telling her. "The last few times I saw Lady Kingsleigh, she wasn't doing well. I came back through the looking glass at night, and made yer mither tea and read to her when she complained of a restless mind. She worried about you in China, even if she didn't admit it. I told her that My Alice had a great deal of Muchness and would fare just fine, that she needn't worry so. Although as it goes, mithers will always worry about their bairns; tis natural as the blue in the sky. But she said she was glad that you'd met someone that made you happy which was all she ever wanted."

"So you're the one that gave my mother the vial of Jabberwock blood?"

Tarrant nodded. "She asked me how could you get back to Underland, and I asked Mirana and got the vial from her, which I brought back with me the last time I saw yer mither."

Wordlessly shaking her head, Alice felt her eyes watering as one lone tear found its way down her right cheek.

"I'm sorry lass, are ye terribly upset with me?" Tarrant asked worriedly.

Her shoulders shaking with laughter, Alice shook her head. "Quite the opposite," she replied lightly, kneeling up to throw her arms around Tarrant's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she told him, pressing her lips against his. Alice kissed Tarrant all over his face, her fingers entwined in his hair as her body urged itself closer to his.

"Ah loch 'at," he burred when Alice's soft lips made their mark on his neck. Furiously clutching at the cravat that was in her way, Alice squealed when her ministrations sent both her and Tarrant falling back, her body sprawled atop of his. "Hoo I've missed ye!" Tarrant cried happily, both of them laughing at their apparent clumsiness.

Their laughter fading into a relaxed silence; Alice resting her head against Tarrant's chest as his hand rubbed soothing circles into her back. "What are ye thinking about luv?" Tarrant asked.

"Oh…nothing really," Alice answered shyly.

"Is that why you're smiling so?" Tarrant replied mischievously.

Alice feigned a scowl, wondering how Tarrant knew she was smiling, as it was dark and her face was buried in the material of his waistcoat. "I was just pondering the name…Alice Hightopp," she confessed blushing. Shifting her head to peer up at Tarrant, she saw him smile, the moonlight illuminating his face.

"I rather like the sound of that," Tarrant said. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Or course!" Alice replied pushing herself up on her elbows till her face hovered over Tarrant's. "I thought I'd made that clear already." Leaning down to kiss her fiancé again, Alice gasped in surprise when Tarrant suddenly switched positions to shift her body underneath his, both of his hands on either side of her head. Taking no heed of the cool ground beneath her, Alice was only able to focus on the length of Tarrant's body atop of hers. Sliding her arms around his back, Alice clutched onto his shirt, feeling the firm sinews through the cloth beneath her fingertips. Alice felt her breath coming faster as Tarrant's open mouth came down on hers, making his tongue move sensually inside of her mouth. Moaning breathlessly, Alice was surprised that she felt unashamed; her body writhing of its own accord beneath Tarrant's.

Tarrant felt himself become aroused rather quickly; his fingers digging most urgently into the cool earth when he felt Alice's now trembling body straining against his.

"Tarrant!" Alice sighed, her warm breath blowing across Tarrant's neck causing him to tremble. Kicking free from the mishmash of the oversized cloak and satin wrapper, Alice wrapped a leg around Tarrant's lower body. Alice was certain that it wasn't refined to lay sprawled beneath a tree, with its glowing white petals raining down on her and Tarrant as he kissed and nibbled on her lips and neck; however propriety never suited her and she never wanted the newfound, wondrous feelings that were assaulting her senses to end.

"Ye feel sae guid," Alice heard Tarrant whisper huskily into her ear. Feeling her hips writhing up against him and brushing against his obvious arousal, Tarrant sighed resignedly knowing that he needed to be the voice of reason, not wanting to lose control.

"Why did you stop?" Alice whined petulantly when Tarrant had stopped kissing her, opening her eyes to see him still lingering over her. Tarrant's hair was ruffled and sticking out all over more so than usual, his cravat undone and hanging down longer on one side. Above all, he had a large amount of the luminescent petals adorning his head.

"If I didn't stop, I'd be sorely tempted to take you right now underneath this tree," Tarrant replied, his green eyes shining brightly in the dark.

Her body tingling in places she'd never thought possible, part of Alice was unable to find the issue with his statement. However, the sensible part of Alice made her realize just what he meant and her cheeks flushed noticeably.

"Nae luv, I'd nae make love to you underneath a tree, not for yer first time anyway. Now once we're married and if you'd like, find us a tree and I'll gladly acquiesce. Now up you go, I'll walk you back to your room."

Alice felt her body shiver uncontrollably at his words, and found herself incredibly reluctant to move from her spot. However she complied and the two helped each other up. After picking the errant petals from each other's hair, Alice and Tarrant walked hand in hand back inside of the castle. Knowing that they had to remain quiet, it was difficult to contain their ebullience as both were unable to stop the fit of giggles that ensued. Seeing Tarrant bring one thimble-capped finger to his lips in a gesture of silence only made Alice want to laugh more, and she had to yank the cloak's hood down on her head and bite down on it to muffle herself.

Staying close to the shadows, the two arrived back at Alice's room much too quickly to her disappointment. Tarrant slid an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her closer to him, stealing one last kiss before bidding her goodnight. After exchanging hushed "I love you's," Alice eased her door open and slipped back inside of her dimly lit room.

After divesting herself of Tarrant's cloak (but not before inhaling his scent that was imbedded in the coarse fabric) and the satin wrapper, Alice toed off her slippers and crawled into bed and allowed her body to sink into the soft mattress. 'He loves me,' she thought happily, burying her face into her pillow.

Alice was on the brink of unconsciousness when she felt the mattress dip down slightly next to her. Frowning slightly, she sleepily cracked an eye open wondering if she was dreaming.

"Now isn't that sweet?" she heard a syrupy voice hiss next to her ear, causing her body to go completely paralyzed with fear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: You guys are the sweetest! I'm eating up the reviews and favs like a piece of gooey, chocolate cake. Thanks a bunch! Of course I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now isn't that sweet?" she heard a syrupy voice hiss next to her ear.<em>

Her entire body now paralyzed with fright, Alice's eyes shot open to see Maìri lying easily across the bed next to her. Alice opened her now bone dry mouth to scream when she saw the woman withdraw a dagger from between her full bosom, horrified when she was unable to let out more than a squeak.

'She's going to kill me!' Alice thought desperately. 'She's going to kill me and no one can hear me!'

"You know, Iracebeth and I thought this plan was foolproof, but apparently not since you refuse to leave. Now since you refuse to leave, I'll just have to get rid of you," Maìri continued smoothly, twirling the dagger round in her hand.

Her heart pounding in terror, Alice managed to shakily get out of the bed, furtively searching around for anything to use as a weapon. Like a tiger stalking its prey, Maìri slid off the bed and countered Alice's every move. Fleetingly thinking of the Vorpal sword, Alice knew she didn't have anything remotely close to a knife in her room. Finding the next best thing, she suddenly turned and picked up the teapot from the little table near the window and threw it at Maìri's head and tried to run. Not realizing how fast she was, the woman was hot on Alice's trail and caught her before she could get to the door, grabbing Alice's hair and wrenching it by the roots. Her voice finally returning, Alice screamed and kicked and clawed at the hand that refused to release its hold on her, which enraged Maìri even more.

"Shout all you want, no one can hear you," she hissed in Alice's ear, before fisting a handful of hair and slamming Alice's head against the wall.

Alice's heard a sickening crunch before she realized that her nose met flush against the wall, blood now streaming down her face and into her mouth. "One way or another you're going to die, why fight it Alice? You'll just make it harder on yourself."

Unable to focus on anything except the throbbing pain in her center of her face, Alice felt her heart racing even faster as Maìri then pulled her body against hers, the silver dagger tracing the skin at the base of Alice's throat. "Now where should I cut?" she asked sweetly, while gesturing with the knife. "Left to right? Or from stem to stern? Left to right would be less messy, I'd hate to ruin this pristine white room-"

Maìri suddenly cut off her sentence as she let out a loud scream, her knife slipping and slicing into the skin above Alice's left breast. Roughly shoving the young woman away from her, Alice smashed right into the looking glass that was mounted on the wall. Falling down to the floor, Alice barely registered that her head had broken the glass and shards of it were covering her, some cutting into the back of her head and into her shoulders and arms.

Maìri now paid no mind to Alice; she was too preoccupied with the unmistakable sensation of something stabbing her feet and legs over and over again, however she couldn't see anything through the voluminous gowns of her dress and she was dancing and squirming about, much like a witch being burned at the stake.

Losing blood rapidly and her head swimming, Alice felt herself slipping into unconsciousness when the door suddenly flew open. Tarrant, Mirana and several of her White Knights bombarded the room, immediately rushing at the still writhing Maìri. Tarrant promptly bounded over to a barely coherent Alice, whom was laying in a heap on the floor, blood all over her face, gown and staining her golden curls. Tarrant felt grief tearing at him, thinking Alice was dead, then anger when he knew Maìri was responsible for it. Red with rage, he balled his hands tightly and was set on choking the life from Maìri when Chessur materialized at his shoulder.

"She's not dead Tarrant, but you will need to stop the bleeding," he calmly told Tarrant after surveying the slash across her chest. Feeling slightly relieved, Tarrant pressed his hand palm side down on Alice's chest, pressing firmly onto her wound until she stopped bleeding.

Merely a few feet from them, two of the White Knights were holding a thrashing Maìri firmly by the cuff of her arms. "Open her mouth," Mirana told another Knight, as she withdrew a small bottle from the pocket of her frilly white dress. After dumping the contents of the bottle down her throat, Mirana stood back and waited for the potion to work. After mere seconds, the seams of the gown began to strain and rip as if it was suddenly too small. The nude form of a woman remained, with many branded red hearts emblazoned into the stomach and back. Suddenly the flesh began melting away from the body as the creature screamed and writhed, still unable to escape the grip of the White Knights. The velvet gown now crumpled on the ground, a creature with eyes as dark as cesspools standing in the middle of it remained. Huffing and puffing, its dark wings emerged, talons on the hands and feet scraping against the ground and air trying to find purchase yet failing.

Swearing in Outlandish, Tarrant felt the terror creeping to his bones as he looked at the demonic creature. "What did she give it?" he asked out loud in horror to no one in particular.

"A truth serum, if you might," Chessur answered. "It not only brings your true appearance forth, but the intended is rendered unable to lie."

"Why are you here?" Mirana asked it, firmly standing her ground and looking it straight in the eye.

"I'm here to do the Red Queen's bidding, getting rid of The Alice by any means," it answered in a venomous tone.

"So you were planning on killing our Champion?" Mirana countered.

"Yes!" it answered, growling and futilely trying to yank away from the White Knights.

"Do what you must, please spare me the details," Mirana said, turning to one of the Knights. After nodding their approval, they removed the snarling creature whom was still howling from the room. Hearing its bloodcurdling yells echoing through the halls of the castle,Mirana was still reeling from the terror of the creature, and had to regain her composure before rushing over to Chessur and Mally whom had unearthed herself and was leaning against her hatpin sword and was standing by Tarrant who was kneeling by Alice, his hand still pressed against her chest.

Gasping at all of the broken glass strewn about, Mirana was alarmed by the sight of Alice covered in blood. "How badly hurt is she?" Mirana gasped, gently prying Tarrant's hand back from her chest to see how deep Alice's wound was.

"I'm not sure," Tarrant replied desperately, feeling quite helpless. The three watched as Mirana gently tipped Alice onto her side, gently parting her hair and examining the cuts on her scalp.

"Well she has a nasty bump and it's apparent that the glass cut her, but thankfully not too deep and there's none left behind," Mirana amended. "But we should make haste to the infirmary."

Without a second thought, Tarrant gently slid his arms underneath Alice and picked her up, nearly running after Mirana with Chessur and Mally trailing behind as they hustled to the infirmary.

After shooing Mally and Chessur from the room, Tarrant cut away the bloodied gown that was beginning to stick to Alice's skin. He and Mirana found that she'd suffered a minor nose break, and the gash on her chest had to be sewn shut, but thankfully they'd only found minor scratches and bruises on the rest of her body. Alice never awoke during the entire ordeal, not even when her nose was reset back into place which Tarrant had to do, as Mirana found herself feeling faint at the idea.

Alice was given a double portion of Mirana's sleeping draught, and told Tarrant that she would probably stay asleep throughout the next day or so. Feeling guilty about everything that had transpired, Tarrant refused to leave Alice's side, even after Mirana urged him to get some sleep on the bed adjacent from hers.

"Nae, I'm staying right here," he said stubbornly, picking up one of Alice's small hands between his two. Knowing that it was futile to argue with the Hatter, Mirana told him to send someone to fetch her if she was needed and with that left the infirmary.

For the next day and a half, Tarrant barely left Alice's side. He never changed his clothes, and the lacy cuffs of his shirt still bore Alice's dried blood. Once he fell asleep sitting upright and toppled right off his chair and awoke to find himself on the floor. After that he lay on the bed next to Alice, whom somehow seemed to sense his presence even in her unaware state. A few times Tarrant could have sworn he heard Alice calling his name yet when he loomed over her to see if she was awake he found that her eyes were still tightly shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Tarrant was deep into his slumber, his body curled protectively around Alice when he heard a tinny voice shrieking quite loudly. His eyes fluttering opening, he sat up slightly to see Mallymkun, Chessur and Thackery crowding the foot of Alice's bed.

"Be quiet before ye wake her!" Tarrant hissed after sitting upright. Feeling Alice stirring next to him, he anxiously looked over at her.

"Tarrant?" he heard her croak in a subdued voice.

"Alice! Yer awake!" Mally piped up cheerfully, urging Thackery to pick her up and place her on the table next to Alice's bed.

Smiling weakly at the dormouse, Alice turned over slightly to find Tarrant at her side. Opening her mouth to speak, Alice realized her mouth was parched. After a coughing fit ensued, Tarrant got up to get Alice a cup of water, which she drank down greedily. "Oh, that's better, thank you," she told Tarrant. Alice then painfully pushed herself to sit upright in the bed, wincing when she felt her aching muscles protest at the movement.

"How are you feeling love?" Chessur asked, floating down till he was lying at Alice's feet, his tail waving about.

"A little better, I suppose…" Alice replied thoughtfully, her face crossing into a frown.

"Do you remember anything?" Tarrant asked, still half perched over her.

"Well…I remember you walking me back to my room, and then I fell asleep and then Maìri was on my bed with a dagger…speaking of where is she?"

"Gone! Gone gone gone!" Thackery said gleefully, quivering and jumping about.

Slightly laughing at the March Hare's enthusiasm, Alice continued her story. "She had her dagger to my throat, and then she threw me against the wall and she was _screaming_ and dashing about, although why I'm not sure…"

"I stabbed in her the foot with my sword!" Mally said cheerfully, brandishing the hat pin in the air. "Over and over I did, that slurvish dolt. I said I didn't trust 'er from the moment she set foot 'ere!"

"Oh Mally! Thank you so much, I owe you my life," Alice replied gratefully, reaching out to stroke the top of her head.

"Well wot else would I do? I was on my way to find a late night snack when I 'eard ya screaming yer head off. I sent Thackery to get Tarrant and I crept in through a hole in yer wall and ran right underneath that evil thing's dress. She ne'er saw me!"

"Truly Mally, thank you. If you need anything please tell me," Alice continued thankfully. Everyone in turned thanked Mally for her fast thinking, causing the dormouse to smile bashfully.

Moments later Mirana came into the infirmary, smiling when she saw the group crowding around a now awake and smiling Alice. "Thackery, would you mind getting our Champion some of your wonderful soup?" Mirana asked.

Grinning broadly, Thackery darted off. Alice's stomach churned at the mention of food, although she fought the urge to yell after the March Hare to please make sure there was enough salt in it. After he returned with a large bowl of soup (which was seasoned perfectly) and a hunk of bread, Alice devoured it all as she watched Mally, Thackery and Chessur meandering about beside her bed. Mally was reenacting her attack against the faux Maìri, dashing back and forth while brandishing her hatpin. Tarrant hovered nearby, practically jumping out of his skin whenever he noticed Alice wince or quietly moan in pain. Mirana felt terrible about everything that happened, but was happy that Alice was feeling better, eveneven highly amused yet touched seeing how much more protective Tarrant had become of her.

After unceremoniously slurping the last of her soup, Alice stretched and yawned broadly, hissing slightly when she felt the bandage tug slightly at the stitches on her chest. Happy to have her friends nearby yet wanting to further examine her injuries, Alice feigned exhaustion and announced that she wanted to go back to sleep. With unspoken comprehension, Mirana stood up and politely ushered everyone except Tarrant out of the room.

"What did that…_thing _do to me?" Alice cried out incredulously, peering down the neckline of her dressing gown.

Exhaling loudly, Tarrant watched as Alice continued to poke and prod at various parts of her body. "Alice," he sighed, watching as she slowly pushed herself up from the bed to shuffle over to a mirror across the room. Alice gasped in horror when she saw the bruising underneath her eyes and next to her nose, and the many small scratches amid her neck and chest. There were still small patches of red throughout her hair. Pulling her gown down, Alice exposed a portion of the bandage taped above her breast.

"I guess I should have worn my armor," she then joked lightly. "I managed to escape the Jabberwock without a scratch… not so lucky this go around."

Tarrant walked up behind Alice and slid his arms around her waist. "My Alice is beautiful, scratches or no scratches," he reassured planting a kiss at her temple. Smiling at the image of the two of them in the mirror, Alice tilted her head up towards Tarrant and sighed happily when his soft lips met hers.

"Speaking of that horrible woman, whatever happened to her?" she paused to ask.

"Well, _creature _is more like it, as it were after Mirana's Knights made it swallow some sort of potion, but I do believe it was disposed of. Mirana left it up to her White Knight's discretion with her rules and all, but it is in fact dead, I made sure of that with my own two eyes. It was a good thing McTwisp saw what he did when he did."

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"The mark of the Red Queen, burned right into her shoulder among other places."

Shuddering at Tarrant's words, Alice couldn't help but feeling relieved. "Now darling, I do believe you said you were in dire need of a nap, yes?" he continued trying to distract her.

"Well…what I'd really love is a bath," Alice confessed, smiling wryly.

"Hmm," Tarrant continued, his ginger eyebrows furring together. "Here? Or in your room?"

"No! I don't want to go back to my room," Alice shouted suddenly, her body tensing up cause her to hiss in discomfort. "I'm, I can't go back in there, not yet," she continued, feeling a bit shamefaced for making a scene. She knew that Maìri, or the creature that was posing as Maìri was dead and buried, yet she couldn't get the image of her stalking into her room out of her head.

"We could go to my room," Tarrant offered gently, hoping to ease the panic from Alice.

"Alright…that sounds fine," she answered, sounding marginally less fearful.

Alice held onto Tarrant's offered arm as they slowly made their way through the castle until they reached his room. Once they were inside of his suite Tarrant sat Alice on his bed and went to run her bath. His room was slightly less lived in compared to his bedroom back at the Windmill, yet he had a huge dark mahogany canopy bed with a tartan coverlet and wine colored pillows that bore his initials in gold threading. The walls were painted a darker color and the carpeting was varied shades of burgundy, black and gold, yet everything seemed to blend together and seemed fitting to the Hatter. Alice mused that this room besides her own was the only other room at Marmoreal that wasn't totally white.

Right at that moment Tarrant came back into the bedroom to fetch Alice. He helped her into the bathroom and told her that he'd wait outside in case she needed anything. Her cheeks burning slightly, Alice thanked him and proceeded to undress once he excused himself. Feeling the bandage tugging again when she tried pulling the gown up over her head, Alice bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain. Finally managing to get it completely off, she eased down into the water that reached right above her navel.

After soaping most of her body while trying to ignore each new bruise that seemed to appear, Alice dunked her head back into the water to try and wash out the remaining dried blood. Crying out in agony when she lifted up her arms to scrub at her scalp, she was thoroughly embarrassed when Tarrant knocked at the door.

"Alice?" he called out, feeling slightly alarmed when she didn't answer. He called out her name again and upon hearing nothing, turned the knob and nearly fell into the room. Yelping slightly, Alice hastily threw her wet arms across her chest, sliding into the water as much as possible while trying to keep the bandage on her chest dry. "What's wrong?" Tarrant asked.

"I-I was trying to wash my hair," Alice stammered, feeling quite silly at her plight. "Every time I move I pull at this stupid bandage."

Seeing her cheeks flaming red as she tried to hide her slight bosom, Tarrant knew better than to laugh at Alice. He also knew better than to tell her that he'd seen her already when he'd had to help Mirana cut away the soiled gown from her bloodied body, but he knew she'd be mortified to say the least. Instead he took off his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves and then knelt behind Alice in the tub. After urging her to sit up a bit more Tarrant worked a lather into Alice's curls, taking great care to not pull at the remaining scabs on her scalp from when she fell into the mirror. Looking around the room, Tarrant saw a carafe near the wash basin and brought it over to the tub, filling it up and then used that to rinse the suds from her hair.

"Better?" Tarrant asked after he was done.

"Yes, thank you," Alice mumbled, still unable to help feeling a bit embarrassed. Tarrant was her betrothed, and Alice knew that she didn't have to feel ashamed in front of him, but she was unable control it.

"I'll help you out," Tarrant continued, reaching for a towel. "I promise I won't look."

Alice stood up, keeping her back to Tarrant and felt him wrap the towel around her body. Once she was covered up, she turned around and giggled, seeing both of his eyes shut tightly. "You can open them now," she snickered.

Now laughing himself, Tarrant placed his arms around Alice's waist and lifted her up out of the tub. Carrying her back into the bedroom, Tarrant placed Alice back on his bed, paying no mind to the fact that her body was still damp. "Oh dear, I don't have any gowns in here for you," he said concernedly. "I'll just be a minute while I go fetch one-"

"No darling, stay here a moment please," Alice pleaded, patting the space next to her on the bed. Unable to deny His Alice anything, Tarrant acquiesced and stretched out on his side, resting his head on one propped up hand. Alice nestled against Tarrant, enjoying their togetherness while he idly played with her nearly dry feathery soft curls. The two nearly became lost in the easy silence until Alice heard Tarrant's stomach growling.

"Tarrant, have you eaten anything at all today?" Seeing the doleful look he gave her, she pressed on. "Yesterday? Tarrant Hightopp! If you don't go get something to eat, I'll get it myself even if I have to put on one of your shirts and a pair of your trousers!"

"Fine! Have it yer way lass, I can already see how our marriage will be," Tarrant joked, getting up from the bed.

After having a meal, Tarrant saw that he still wore blood soiled clothes and decided that he might as well have a bath. By the time he was finished, he returned back to the bedroom to find Alice fast asleep on his bed, the towel still around her body. Fighting the lustful thoughts that seemed to suddenly take over his mind, Tarrant drew the coverlet over Alice's body without removing the towel and then lay down beside her. Feeling quite appeased when she snuggled closer to him without breaking her slumber, Tarrant found himself watching Alice sleep before resting his head next to hers and following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks At Marmoreal went by quickly. Alice's infirmaries had healed more rapidly than she anticipated and thanks to one of Mirana's potions the bruising in her face had totally dissipated. Mirana and everyone else were happy to hear that Tarrant and Alice were intending on marrying. The White Queen herself insisted on helping Alice plan the wedding; however in the midst of one of their meetings she noticed that Alice looked quite glum for a split second. After gently inquiring as to why she looked a trifle sad, Alice confessed that she wished her sister Margaret would be able to attend the ceremony.

Mirana had then winked at her, and led her to a small room off the castle that held on antique yet ornate oversized looking glass. That very evening, Alice and Tarrant walked through that very mirror and ended up in the Kingsleigh estate. Alice had been shocked to find that only a day and a fortnight had passed since she'd left London.

After seeking out Margaret, whom had to sit down after she was thoroughly shocked when Alice introduced Tarrant as her betrothed, Alice went to fetch a tea tray and bought it back to the room. Margaret watched agog as Alice expertly served Tarrant, her and then herself. She could hardly believe this was the same younger sister that she had to practically have a pull with just to wear stockings, never mind her apparent easiness with domestics.

After the astonishment wore off when Alice explained how she and Tarrant knew each other and that Mother knew about him, Margaret finally found her voice. "And to think that I believed Mother was going mad when she told me about this strange yet congenial gentleman with a shock of orange curls that visited her nightly and served her tea and read to her."

"Does this mean you'll come to our wedding?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes…yes darling. Although how will I get there?"

"We'll come for you," Tarrant answered happily.

The day before the wedding, Alice and Tarrant came back through the looking glass as promised, this time landing in the Manchester estate. Seemingly content with her sister's newfound happiness, Margaret grabbed Alice by the hand and left Tarrant in the sitting room with Lowell, who continued to eye the top hatted figure with curious speculation.

"Alice, what should I bring to…Underland is it?" Margaret asked, peering inside of her closet once they were in her bedroom.

"Well, you won't need much. In fact I was hoping you'd agree to be my bridesmaid. Tarrant has actually already made you a wonderful gown."

"How could he have done that?" Margaret asked in surprised. "He hasn't even measured me, and besides I thought he was a milliner."

"Yes, he is a milliner by trade but he can also make the most wonderful garments. And he doesn't have to take measurements. He's quite good in that manner."

Smiling at her sister, Margaret leaned over to hug Alice. "I'm happy for you, I truly am," she told her. The two then returned to the sitting room to gather the men. After Tarrant directed the Manchesters on how to step through the looking glass, the four shortly found themselves back at Marmoreal. Alice had to stifle back a laugh when she saw Lowell clasping tightly onto his wife's arm, a look of utter disbelief on his pale face.

Mirana, whom was being trailed by Bayard came fluttering down the hallway to greet her guests. Bayard said hello to everyone, and surprisingly Margaret took it in a great stride, unlike her husband whose jaw promptly slackened. "I think I'm going mad," he muttered to his wife.

"No Lowell, here the animals, flowers and even some dishware can talk. You aren't going mad," Alice told him, fighting back a fit of laughter. She was holding onto Tarrant's hand and had to squeeze it warningly, feeling his body trembling as he also fought to hold back his mirth.

"Margaret, it's lovely to meet you," Mirana said. "Lowell, shall we get you a cup of tea after we get you settled in your room?"

"It would be nice, thank you," he replied gruffly, still trying to take everything in. Mirana, unfazed by his reaction led the couple to their suite. After shouting to Margaret that she'd be a minute, Alice and Tarrant had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over as tears of laughter flooded their eyes.

"I must say, your sister has a great deal of Muchiness, much more than I thought she'd have," Tarrant told Alice.

"Yes!" Alice replied, still laughing. "I must admit I'm quite surprised as well."

That evening after supper, Lowell retired back to his and Margaret's suite to lie down while Alice escorted her sister to Tarrant's work room. Margaret was quite giddy when she saw the beautiful deep blue gown that was waiting for her, and ran behind the silk changing screen eager to try on the dress.

"You're right Alice, this is magnificent!" she said, stepping out from behind the screen and standing in front of the ornate three way mirror. "Your fiancé has magical fingers, he'd be quite profitable in London," Margaret continued, still twirling around and looking in the mirror in awe. Hearing a small knock at the door, Margaret and Alice turned to see Mally walking in. After introducing the two, Mally complimented Margaret on her dress.

"Tarrant made it for her; Margaret is going to be my bridesmaid. There's one for you also Mally," Alice continued with a smile. Seeing Mally grin happily, Alice picked up the matching four inch long dress and brought it down to the dormouse. Mally threw down her hatpin sword to happily accept the dress and then ran behind the silk screen, also eager to try on her new wares.

Alice laughed to herself as she picked up Mally's hatpin from the floor. After a moment Mally reappeared from behind the screen and stood in front of Margaret in the three way mirror, feeling quite pleased with herself as Margaret and Alice complimented her.

After wistfully taking off their dresses, Alice led Margaret and Mally to a large suite that Mirana was allowing her to use. Alice had still found it difficult to return her designated blue and white bedroom, as it still made her think of the horrid creature that had tried to kill her, and Mirana was very understanding. This new, larger room resembled a bridal suite and was decorated in Mirana's custom stark white, although Alice didn't mind terribly.

The three lay among the oversized white bed in the middle of the room, chatting and laughing about. Alice filled Margaret in on everything that had happened since returning to Underland, and she listened intently without interrupting. Mally was only too happy to recant her story in how she helped to save Alice from the evil "Maìri", going into specifics with her sword, dashing about as her little feet slipped in between the stitches of the white satin duvet.

After finishing her store, Mally excused herself and hopped down off the bed and ran out of the suite. Margaret took that opportunity to speak with Alice about a few private matters. "I know about Lowell kissing Hattie at your engagement party," she confessed after a minute. Feeling shocked, Alice remained quiet, unsure of what to say at that point. "I know about a few other… unfortunate misgivings of Lowell's also. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this," Margaret continued.

An unreadable expression on her face, Alice nodded slightly.

"I'm telling you this because I know that you're truly happy and I'm glad that you didn't settle. I'm a bit envious I must admit," Margaret went on. "But I'm content for now; it seems that Lowell has learned his lesson."

A smile playing at her lips, Alice couldn't help herself. "What did you do to him?" she asked mischievously.

Biting her lip, Margaret laughed as she reminisced in teaching her wayward husband a lesson. "I disappeared for a week. Well, I went back to Mother; it was right after you'd left for China. And serve him right. He came round to the house day and night asking for me and the servants had been given explicit orders to tell no one of my appearance. Well! When I finally returned he was in a right sorry state, Lowell hadn't bathed or shaved or so much as eaten scant more than a morsel it seemed. He instantly clutched onto my dress begging my forgiveness."

Rolling over with laughter, Alice begged for Margaret to continue. 

"I told him that I was privy to his unfaithful behavior and that if he was insistent upon continuing it then I'd have no parts of it or him. Well! He was quite flustered but to be quite frank Alice, I'd had enough. I took a feather from your cap and figured that if I was insistent on staying proper and never saying what was on my mind that I'd never be happy, you know?"

Nodding in agreement, Alice rolled back onto her stomach and propped her head upon her hand. "Then what happened?"

"Well, after having a nice long chat we decided to give things another chance. And that night..well let's just say that I doubt Lowell will be chasing any other skirts for a very, _very_ long time!"

Listening to Margaret burst into peals of laughter after her last sentence, Alice couldn't help but wondering if she'd missed something. Seeing the confused look on her face, Margaret smiled up at her sister. "Surely you're not that naïve, did Mother never speak to you of married affairs before your engagement party?"

"No…" Alice replied frowning.

"So you mean to tell…you know nothing?" Margaret pressed on.

"Well I'm not _that _ignorant, but is there something else I should know?" Alice countered, surprised at her sister's newfound Muchness.

Suddenly feeling quite shy, Margaret found herself unable to give more details. "Don't worry yourself about it dear," she continued. "Tarrant seems to be a very kind man; I know he'll be good to you."

Unaware as to why she was suddenly blushing, Alice was thankful when a knock at the door interrupted their banter, and in came Mally, Mirana carrying an armful of pretty, white gift boxes, and Fiela with a tray with a white teapot, teacups and delicate pastries. Fiela had just set the tray down and was about to exit the room when Alice invited her to stay. The young woman smiled and sat down to enjoy the festivities. Soon after everyone encouraged Alice to open her bridal showers gift, which consisted of a beautiful ivory lace nightgown from Margaret, another nightgown of blue silk from Mirana (to which Alice blushed furiously when Mally suggested out loud that she wear them for Tarrant, making the ladies giggle uncontrollably), an ornate lace headpiece from Mally ("'Atta helped me make it!" she'd cheerfully shared) and an antique set of hair combs with blue stones set in them from Fiela. The ladies enjoyed their refreshments and chatted at length until Mirana noticed Alice yawning.

"Alright, the bride-to-be needs her beauty rest," Fiela said, standing up. Everyone murmured in agreement, and made their moves to get up from their lounging positions. Right before Margaret left her room, Alice tightly hugged her sister once more and thanked her for coming. After she was alone, Alice slid beneath the white satin sheets feeling almost too excited to sleep. However, finally relieved that everything in her life had come full circle Alice felt quite content. Shortly after did she completely relax enough to allow herself to rest.

The next morning, Alice woke up feeling giddy with excitement. Too wound up to consume more than a cup of tea, she was thankful that Margaret and Fiela had come to her suite to offer their assistance. Margaret gently steered her sister towards the already filled tub, and waited outside and chatted with Fiela until Alice emerged from the bath thirty minutes later.

"I can't understand why I'm so nervous," Alice confessed, allowing Fiela to sit her down at the dressing table. After Margaret and Fiela fussed over her hair (Alice politely requested that they use as few hairpins as possible), Mirana entered the suite, Alice's delicate light blue and gold lace wedding gown draped over her arms.

After Mirana left, the ladies helped Alice into the ornate blue gown, with Margaret chiding Alice slightly about not wearing a corset or stockings. "Why am I even bothering?" she'd then asked good naturedly.

"I have no idea," Alice replied, her eyes twinkling. However, Alice conceded with Margaret on another issue, and thus sat very still and allowed her sister to paint her lips a shade slightly darker than her natural lip color.

"There, you're perfect!" Margaret stated after adjusting a few waylaid strands from the front of Alice's hair. Thankfully they'd only pinned back the front, allowing the rest of her curls to hang loose and free down her back. "Alice, I'm going to get ready and make sure Lowell is dressed and I'll be right back. Will you be fine on your own for a few minutes?"

After assuring her sister that she'd be alright, Alice then told Fiela that she was also free to go ready herself. Once she was alone, Alice stood up and examined her appearance in the mirror. The dress was strapless and the skirt a tad more voluminous than Alice was accustomed to, with one ruffled layer over the skirt with two gold rosettes attached at the back. The gown skimmed over her slim figure and hugged in the most appropriate places lending her a most beguiling appearance.

Moments later Margaret returned along with Mallymkun, both wearing their dark blue bridesmaid's gowns. Margaret pinned the light blue lace wedding veil into Alice's hair, adjusting it till it draped perfectly over her curls. After her sister helped her into her shoes, a pair of lacy fingertip-less gloves completed Alice's ensemble. Soon after Fiela came back to Alice's suite, announcing that everyone was ready.

Feeling butterflies (bread and butterflies) fluttering about her stomach, Alice clung to Margaret's arm as she helped her totter her way out of the room, with Mally skipping ahead in front of them. Alice forced herself to walk slowly, unused to all of the pouf surrounding her legs. After making their way to the front of the castle, Mally and then Margaret led the way through the decorated arches of the grove. Tarrant was at the end, looking quite dashing dressed in full kilt regalia. His orange curls were pulled back into a beribboned queue, although his favorite hat sat atop his head.

After a bouquet (thankfully of non-talking flowers) was thrust into her hands, Alice made her way to her fiancé. Tarrant smiled widely as he took in the lovely vision of His Alice, and happily took her hand once they were standing side by side. After exchanging vows and rings ("This was my Mither's ring," Tarrant told Alice before slipping it onto her finger), the two kissed and everyone in the grove cheered.

The wedding party was then moved to the grand ballroom for the reception. Everyone kept coming up to Alice and Tarrant offering their congratulations which they both happily accepted each time. Alice peered over at her sister to see her and Lowell, whom was whispering in Margaret's ear causing her to blush and giggle at the same time. "Should I warn them about the Squimberry wine?" Alice asked Tarrant, gesturing to the other beaming couple in the room.

"Why ruin the surprise?" Tarrant replied, smiling at what he saw.

What Alice didn't know was that the night before Tarrant and Lowell had shared a good chat when the ladies weren't around. He'd told Lowell that he knew about his philandering ways and in no uncertain terms what he'd do to him if he found out that he'd hurt Margaret or Alice in any, shape or form ever again. Lowell had the grace to appear shamefaced and for some unfathomable reason opened up to the eccentric man. After reassuring Tarrant that his unfaithful days were in the past, he'd expressed that he really did love Margaret and didn't know what he'd do without her.

Lowell had then then complimented Tarrant on his hat, and after the Hatter offered to make him one, he'd pulled out a flask of good whisky and passed it to Tarrant while offering his congratulations.

After the revelry was nearly over with, Alice found her way back to her sister. "I do wish you could stay longer," she told Margaret, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well actually, the White Queen invited Lowell and I to stay for a bit longer if we wished," Margaret replied smiling, while looking over at Lowell who appeared to be having a most amusing conversation with the Tweedles. Lowell then promptly jumped in fright when Chessur decided to materialize right next him and grin widely, causing the Tweedles to laugh uproariously. Lowell found that he was unable to get upset and ended up in stitches himself.

"I have to say, I haven't seen Lowell this...carefree in a long time," she continued. "I should really thank you for sharing Underland with us."

"Well I'm glad that I was able to prove that I wasn't totally mad," Alice replied mirthfully. "But if we don't see you before you leave, there's always the looking glass."

"And you and your husband are always welcomed in our home. _Mrs._ Hightopp."

Alice smiled at hearing her new last name, while looking down at the tartan rosette that Tarrant had pinned to her dress. After hugging her sister one last time, Alice walked back over to her husband. "Ready love?" he asked, dropping a kiss to Alice's head.

"Yes, I think we should sneak out now, else we'll never make it out of here," Alice continued, nuzzling closer towards Tarrant.

The couple had decided to return back to the Windmill right after the wedding. Mirana was lending them her own mare and carriage to escort them back and was going to personally make sure that Thackery, Mally and Chessur remained at Marmoreal as to not intrude upon their honeymoon.

After catching Mirana's eye, the White Queen winked at Alice and secretly waved the two out while she made the rounds with the rest of the remaining guests. After Tarrant produced a deep blue velvet cloak which he draped over Alice's shoulders, he escorted her out of the castle and into the moonlit night, where Mirana's gleaming white mare awaited in front. After they were both tucked into the carriage Alice panicked slightly, asking Tarrant how did the horse know which way to go without a driver and the mare had called back over her shoulder that she didn't need a driver but thank you for the concern. Alice clapped her hands over her mouth, fighting back a fit of embarrassed laughter and decided to sit back and silently enjoy the ride.

Alice rested her head against Tarrant's shoulder as the mare slowly pulled the carriage along. She entwined her fingers with his, watching as the moonlight shone off their wedding bands. Tarrant's mother's ring was beautiful; it had a large diamond in the center with smaller diamonds studded in the gold around it, and there were blue stones within the lattices.

Alice had picked out a simple yet heavier gold band for Tarrant, yet had their names engraved on the inside. To her immense surprise and relief as Alice had no previous experience with picking out men's jewelry, Tarrant loved his ring. Realizing that the carriage had suddenly come to a halt, Tarrant and Alice lifted their heads to peer out of the small window, seeing the Windmill in their view.

Tarrant climbed out of the carriage and then lifted Alice down, not wanting her to trip over her gown. After bidding Mirana's mare goodnight and watching her turn around and amble back down the moonlit path, Tarrant picked Alice up and carried her into the house. As if sensing their presence, the many lamps and candles lit themselves brightly illuminating the room. Still carrying Alice, Tarrant turned sideways to allow room for her dress to fit and walked them both up the small spiral staircase.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: And here we go, getting to the good stuff aka the M-rated goodies! I've been staying up late for the past two weeks, poring over this chapter making sure everything was just right, so if something is amiss please forgive me, it's the lack of sleep taking over. Again thanks for the lovely reviews! **_

Once they were inside of their bedroom, Tarrant sat down in the oversized armchair settling Alice onto his lap. Feeling the edge of her blue cloak tickling the tips over her fingers, Alice pulled it from round her shoulders and draped it over the back of the chair. She then sat back against Tarrant, trying to halt her fidgeting. Usually the two could sit in comfortable silence, be it for five minutes or an hour and Alice would think nothing of it, but for some unknown reason she felt compelled to speak at that moment.

"Did I tell you how much I love my dress?" she asked, her fingers toying with the folds of the fabric.

"Well obviously it was a difficult task for its maker; how can one create something to enhance what is already perfect?" Tarrant replied, making Alice's cheeks glow. "Although I must confess it suits you wonderfully."

"My sister and Mally loved their dresses also, thank you. Oh! That reminds me, I want to give you something," Alice continued jumping up from Tarrant's knee. In a blur of blue and gold, Tarrant watched as Alice dashed over to the little table next to the bed, lifting things up and obviously searching for something. Smiling as she found what she was looking for, Alice walked back over to Tarrant and handed him a gold pocket watch.

"It was my father's," she told him as he examined it. "I meant to give it to you before but…"

"Now's a good time as any," Tarrant replied, feeling quite touched as he ran a fingertip over the engraved initials. "Thank you love." After placing the watch in his jacket pocket, Tarrant snaked his arms around Alice's waist and pulled her tightly against him. Alice closed her eyes, feeling Tarrant nuzzle his cheek against hers. His lips pressed soft kisses against her face cause Alice to nearly swoon. Her feet struggled to find purchase trying to press against Tarrant even more, but she jumped when she felt his sporran press against her stomach.

"Oh, pardon," he apologized, slightly pulling back from Alice. Grasping the chain he turned it round his waist and unhooking the sporran, pulled it off.

"I don't believe I've returned your favor sir," Alice teased, watching as Tarrant began to divest himself of his many layers. "You looked very handsome today, and if it's not too bold to say you have a fine pair of legs beneath that kilt," she added wickedly.

Grinning broadly, Tarrant paused as both hands clutched the lapels of his jacket. "Well I'm glad it meets your approval," he replied happily, looking down at his attire. "But I must warn ye, that naughty mouth of yours is going land ye in hot tea!"

Giggling nervously, Alice continued to watch Tarrant as he removed his top hat and then his jacket. Very much aware of that fact that they were alone, Alice wrapped her arms around her body, feeling quite gauche and timid, unsure of what she was supposed to say or do.

After chucking his articles of clothing onto the armchair, Tarrant noticed Alice's tense body language. "What's wrong love?" he queried, pulling his wife into his arms. Melting into his embrace, Alice mumbled something unintelligible against Tarrant's waistcoat. "What's that?"

"I'm sorry for being so…skittish," she confessed after pulling her head back, unable to look him in the eye. "It's just that…well I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Chuckling slightly, Tarrant gently guided Alice's head back against his chest. "There is no _supposed_ to anything," he replied easily, his fingers stroking the back of her neck. "Unless you were informed contrariwise?"

Rearing back slightly, Alice shot Tarrant a reproachful look. "I wasn't informed of anything; my mother didn't even bother to share with me the fact that I was engaged, never mind telling me anything about my wedding night. And Margaret, well…"

"Yes?" Tarrant encouraged.

"I tried to ask her what I should expect, but then she became all flustered and told me not to worry, that you would be kind to me."

"I'm glad Margaret speaks so highly of me," Tarrant replied, quite appeased. "But she is correct lass; I'd never hurt ye."

Alice smiled when Tarrant lovingly whispered his last sentence into her ear, and then gasped when she felt his teeth tenderly graze her earlobe. Trembling slightly, Alice had to clutch her husband round the neck to keep her balance. "How about us taking a hot bath then? It might help," Tarrant offered, his hands moving to the small of Alice's back.

The thought of her totally disrobed in front of Tarrant set her nerves on edge, but Alice knew that he would see her sooner or later. Unable to speak, Alice gave a small nod of approval and watched as Tarrant dashed off to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alice heard the taps being turned on and water rushing into the tub. Staring down at her lap, she then saw Tarrant's worn leather shoes appear in her vision.

"May I?" he asked politely, gesturing to her feet.

Nodding, Alice pulled her gown up to her knees. Watching as Tarrant kneeled down in front of her; he unlaced each boot and slipped them off her feet. Silently he then guided Alice to stand up in front of him, and deftly found the hairpins hidden at the front of her head. After pulling them out and allowing all of her hair to flow freely, Tarrant then turned her around, his nimble fingers unfastening the row of tiny buttons at the back of Alice's gown and helped her step out of the cloud of fabric.

Now divested of the lace wedding dress, Alice shivered slightly feeling the cool air coming in contact with her bare upper body. Clad only in knickers, she then turned around to do the same for Tarrant. With trembling fingers she undid the buttons of his waistcoat, feeling self conscious when her bare breasts pressed against his chest slightly when she drew closer to him to slide it down and off his arms. Tarrant then helped Alice to unrig him of his cravat and dress shirt and stood before her, his pale smooth chest mere inches from his wife's.

Tarrant now stood before Alice, clad in his kilt, hose and shoes. Drawing in air deeply to summon her nerve, Alice shyly slid her arms around Tarrant's waist, fiddling with the buckles on his kilt belt. "Nae luv, undo me kilt pin first," he suggested.

Furrowing her brow, Alice located the pin holding the fabric together at the hem of his kilt. Her head bent quite close in proximity to Tarrant's naked torso; it was heady tonic as she felt the heat and inhaled his intoxicating scent that exuded off his skin in waves.

Alice became all thumbs as she fumbled with the pin, her hands shaking too badly to grasp it properly. "I can't undo it," she told Tarrant nervously, her hands brushing against his naked thighs as she fought with the clasp.

"I'll undo it luv," Tarrant told her, catching her hands and bringing them up to his lips. "Lest ye end up wearing one of my thimmles."

Smiling at that idea, Alice suddenly remembered that the water was still running into the tub. After hastily dashing to the bathroom, she found thick, foamy white bubbles threatening to spill over the edge of the tub. After turning the taps closed, Alice did away with her knickers and gingerly stepped into the tub. After finding that there were more bubbles than water, she sank all the way in relieved that the foam concealed much of her chest and left only her shoulders exposed.

Realizing that Tarrant was right about one thing; the comfortably hot water did help to soothe away some of the tension in her body, even if she couldn't ignore the fluttering about in her stomach when she remembered that he'd be joining her in the bath shortly.

Resting her back against the porcelain, Alice let her curls drape down over the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, sinking down further into the water. Hearing footsteps approach, Alice sat up and opened her eyes, feeling her face turn beetroot when she saw Tarrant in the altogether, standing in the doorway. Aware that discomfiture was written all over her face, Alice tried averting her eyes only to land on the thin trail of dark orange hair on his lean stomach, leading to a place that she found herself unable to look at just yet.

Tarrant on the other hand, appeared quite as ease with standing before Alice in the buff, and crossed the room to step into the tub. Settling himself at the opposite end, Alice tittered nervously when she felt his legs brush against hers in the water. "Is the water alright? I hope I didn't make it too hot," he asked concernedly.

Alice shook her head. "Its fine," she replied, shifting her body in the water, causing one of her legs to pop up through the suds.

"My pretty little Alice feet," Tarrant said, catching her foot and wrapping his hand around it. "Where's my other one?" he joked, blindly feeling around underneath the water.

Giggling and feeling more at ease, Alice brought up her other leg up to Tarrant's view. Sliding down into the water so that she could push her legs closer to Tarrant, Alice laughed as he continued to kiss and play with the tips of her toes. "I like this one," he said, grasping onto her right big toe. "I think I shall make a hat for it."

Laughing out loud, Alice wriggled it at him. "That will not do, if you make a hat for one, you have to make for them all. Unless you intend on starting mutiny?"

Chortling in glee at the thought of Alice's toes battling one another, Tarrant felt his breath quicken when she shifted in the water and moved towards him, soap bubbles clinging to her breasts, one pert pink nipple partially exposed. "Speaking of hats," she continued, half kneeling in the water between his legs. "I'll make _you_ one."

Tarrant watched as Alice jovially gathered up handfuls of soap bubbles and placed them upon his still queue beribboned head. Finding it hard to focus upon anything except her damp golden curls clinging to her wet skin, Tarrant found himself growing achingly erect. Alice hadn't noticed, and was still smiling broadly as she artfully arranged the bubbles as best as she could upon his head. Leaning in close to remove the ribbon from his curls, her soft fingers ran through his hair, arranging it to her suiting.

"There's my Hatter," she pronounced happily.

Feeling her knee losing purchase on the porcelain, Alice put a hand out to steady herself and still somehow managed to slip, almost tipping facedown into the water. Water splashed about as Tarrant quickly caught Alice round the waist before she could fall, and ended up pulling her body flush against his. Gasping when she felt his erection pressing against her belly, Alice felt her curiosity overcome her shyness. Her face a hairsbreadth away from Tarrant's, she bit her bottom lip nervously thinking of the question floating around in her mind.

"May I?" she asked breathlessly, hoping Tarrant understood what it was she was asking.

"If ye loch," he burred, swallowing hard. It seemed nearly a lifetime ago that he'd been in such a quandary, and when Alice slipped her hand beneath the water and gently grasped onto his manhood Tarrant felt himself become undone. His right arm slid around Alice's shoulders, pulling her face closer to his. Capturing her lips with his, Tarrant kissed Alice with a fervor letting her know how much he desired her. Without missing a beat, his left hand moved atop of Alice's that still gripped him beneath the water. Encouraging her to hold him a bit more tightly, he showed her how to stroke his manhood until his hips moved in tandem with her hand. His mouth still firmly planted on Alice's, Tarrant released a moan that shook Alice to the core, causing her body to quiver.

"If ye keep 'at up I'll tak ye reit here," Tarrant groaned breaking their kiss, his eyes now a deep purple.

"Oh! Should we…?" Alice asked, her voice trailing off as her cheeks flamed.

"Aye," Tarrant answered, standing upright in the tub. After stepping out of the water and fetching two towels, he helped Alice out of the tub and wrapped one around her without looking down. After wrapping the other towel around his waist, he then told Alice that he'd be a minute and let her go ahead of him into the bedroom.

Noticing that Tarrant had snuffed all but a few candles in the room, Alice felt slightly less self conscious about sitting on his (their) bed in the buff while she dabbed away the remaining moisture with the towel. Grateful that he'd left a silky nightgown on top of the bed for her, Alice put it on got underneath the covers. Right then Tarrant came into the bedroom, and apparently he'd done a brisk one over with his towel, as Alice laughed when she still saw some soap bubbles nestled in his orange curls.

"Come here darling," she said laughing, leaning to the side of the bed to get her towel, bringing it up to his head and dabbing away at the foam. She then sighed seeing the droplets of water that still clung to his collarbone and whisked them away.

"You know, I rather liked me hat," Tarrant said, pretending to pout. "You owe me another one."

"Agreed," Alice replied, placing the towel down at the side of the bed. She then shifted her body to the other side of the bed, making room for Tarrant. Drawing the coverlet back, Tarrant positioned his still fully nude body next to Alice, bringing the blankets up to drape over his waist. "You're quite far," Alice half complained, rolling over until she was pressing against Tarrant's side, and then lay her head on his bare chest.

"I do apologize milady," he replied, shifting his arm to place it around her shoulders. "Is that better?"

Alice nodded agreeing, nuzzling her face against the firm sinews of the Hatter's chest. "You smell delicious," she told him, her petal soft lips unintentionally grazing a nipple. Feeling Tarrant's body jerk slightly at the contact, Alice paused. "Did I hurt you?" she asked contritely.

Chuckling, Tarrant shook his head. "Quite the opposite luv; it felt quite glorious."

Relieved, Alice felt her curiosity rearing again as her hand began an innocent exploration of her husband's body. Alice's fingertips traced patterns along Tarrant's chest, gliding down a muscled torso to his navel where she playfully stuck her finger, causing both of them to laugh. Becoming serious again, Alice continued with her gentle experimenting, taking mental notes of where Tarrant seemed to enjoy being touched the most.

Tarrant had closed his eyes and was most thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Alice's soft hand mapping across the planes of his body. He felt most languid as her fingers moved up to trace the outline of his lips, then down to his neck and across his collarbone. "Och, hoo guid 'at feels," Tarrant burred, his hand on Alice's shoulder sliding down to the small of her back.

Feeling further encouraged, Alice bent to head to place butterfly kisses on the underside of Tarrant's jaw, her small moist tongue peeking out as she ran it down the sensitive skin of his neck. His body trembling in delight, Tarrant suddenly grabbed Alice and hastily pulled her to lay on top of him, guiding her head to his as he ardently kiss her.

Shuddering breathlessly as she straddled Tarrant's hips, Alice grabbed onto either side of the pillow Tarrant was laying on, trying to regain control of her senses. Tarrant's body was fervently pushing up into Alice's, his exposed erection brushing against her clothed middle. Both of his hands came down to Alice's waist, futilely bucking his hips upwards.

Groaning in displeasure, Tarrant found himself wanting to feel Alice's bare skin against his. Pushing against the bed to sit them both upright, Alice still in his lap, Tarrant's fingers found the hem of her nightgown. He then halted his movement, feeling terribly slurvish when he realized that he hadn't asked Alice's permission.

"Do ye mind luv?" he paused to ask Alice, looking her directly in the eye.

Although she felt terribly nervous, Alice found herself silently nodding her approval. Moving her hands down from Tarrant's chest, she shifted her weight to allow him to remove the dressing gown from her body.

After dropping the gown to the side of the bed, Tarrant's arms wrapped around Alice's body and held her tightly against him, his warm hands soothingly running up and down her soft back. "Sweet mah luv, yer sweet, he murmured burying his face against her neck. Sighing contentedly, Tarrant lifted his head to gaze at Alice with what could only be construed as frank adoration.

"What is it darling?" Alice asked, seeing Tarrant's eyes turning lavender with flecks of gold. His steady glance set her stomach fluttering about, although it was entirely unpleasant.

", I'm considering things that begin with the letter T," he continued, yanking the coverlet completely down and shifting Alice to lie flat on the bed as he hovered over her.

"Such as?" she asked nervously, feeling his warm body pressing into hers.

"Tea, ye smell like the most delicious, most mouth watering tea," he answered, his lips grazing over her cheeks. "Taste, as in ye taste wonderfully sweet," Tarrant continued, pressing his lips against Alice's. "Throat, where I love tae kiss ye." Tracing kisses down from her throat, his lips traversed down between her breasts, and stopped at her stomach. "Tummy, where you'll carry our wee bairn."

Alice closed her eyes, feeling her body grow flushed as Tarrant's lips fluttered over her increasingly sensitive skin. "Thighs," he purred, moving between her legs. "I want to lay between them while you cry out my name."

Alice clutched onto the coverlet, a moan escaping her lips when she felt Tarrant slip an arm underneath her leg and press a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. Her body now aching for a release that she did not yet understand, Alice was unable to stop writhing against his touch. A low throbbing now forming in her core, Alice nearly cried out in frustration when Tarrant shifted his body up to lay alongside her.

Momentarily appeased when Tarrant's head dipped down to catch a sensitive nipple between his lips, Alice cried out breathlessly, one slim arm wounding itself around his neck as her fingers clutched onto his hair. An insuppressible urge overcame her as her back arched up, clamoring for more of the delicious feelings that robbed her of all coherency.

Tarrant chose that moment to slowly slide a hand between Alice's legs, finding that her center was slick from arousal. One calloused fingertip expertly sought out the little nub that Alice had little experience with. She'd found that touching it a certain way was most pleasurable but that was about as far as it went; afterwards it always seemed as if something was lacking.

Tarrant's nimble fingers, on the other hand, seemed to know how to stroke it just so, causing Alice's hips to uncontrollably thrash about. "Oh please don't stop," she moaned, uncaring if it was not ladylike to behave so wantonly.

"Nae for all the tea in Underland," Tarrant replied mischievously, growing more aroused at Alice's reaction to his ministrations. Swiftly pushing himself up on the bed, Tarrant slid down between Alice's legs, his face eye level with her womanhood. Before she was able to protest, Tarrant planted his hot mouth right onto her sex, his tongue gently laving over the now engorged bud.

Surely this was scandalous! Yet it felt so wickedly wonderful that Alice found herself unable to ask Tarrant to stop. "Ye taste sweet here too," he murmured pausing briefly. Feeling all too exquisite, Alice found that she couldn't bring herself to feel quite so ashamed at his intimate confession. Her breath coming short, Alice slipped one hand down to the back of Tarrant's head, fisting a handful of orange curls. Her other arm lay above her head, unable to loosen the tight grip she'd had on one of the pillows.

Her pants and gasps grew increasingly loud, reverberating in the silence of the bedroom. Feeling as if she was about to lose control, Alice found herself wanting to shout for Tarrant to stop, the sensation so strong it nearly frightened her. However, it seemed as if Tarrant had no intention on stopping even if it was requested of him, as his grip on her thighs increased slightly. The throbbing between her legs became quite unbearable and mere seconds later a scream erupted from Alice's parted lips, her body shuddering uncontrollably with her first release.

Her hand loosening its grip on Tarrant's hair, Alice's entire body fell slack against the bed. Alice was still trembling slightly when Tarrant moved back over her, covering her body with his. Still reeling from the aftermath of her climax, Alice put her arms around Tarrant's waist, her fingertips tracing over the smooth skin of his back.

"Is it alrecht noo?" he whispered, his erection pressing against Alice. Swallowing nervously, Alice nodded feeling her heart thumping against her chest. "I'll go slaw," Tarrant reassured. He knew it would be a lie to say that he wouldn't hurt her, because he was sure it would although it wouldn't have been intentional.

Aligning himself at her entrance, Tarrant pushed in gently, retreating at Alice's first gasp of pain. Pausing to look down at his wife, even in the dim candlelight he was able to see the fear behind the haze of lust in her eyes. Feeling Alice's body grow tense beneath his, Tarrant withdrew from her completely and lay to her side.

"What's wrong Tarrant?" Alice turned her head to ask, wondering if something was amiss.

"Nothing luv, I just want you to enjoy this," he replied, moving his hand back down between her legs. He then gently eased a middle finger into Alice's snug channel, causing her to gasp lightly. Her hips jerked slightly at the strange sensation making Tarrant pause, the palm of his hand pressing against her mound. "Easy luv, I'll nae hurt ye," he coaxed, bending his head down to kiss Alice. Feeling the tension beginning to melt from her body, Tarrant resumed moving his nimble fingers about, delicately exploring her channel.

The intrusive feeling soon turned into one more agreeable, and Alice was rendered speechless. Tarrant's finger stroked against sensitive places that she'd never knew existed, causing her head to thrash about wildly. Feeling her slick walls beginning to squeeze his finger slightly, Tarrant withdrew his middle finger only to slide it back in with the pointer now accompanying it.

Feeling a tightness form in the pit of her belly, Alice cried out desperately, which Tarrant mistook for pain. "Am I hurting you?"

Unable to form an articulate reply, Alice shook her head and writhed her hips against Tarrant's hand, desperate for him to continue. Eager to please his love, Tarrant carried on, knowing that Alice was about to reach her peak again. Moaning more loudly now, Alice's body trembled and broke out in gooseflesh from head to toe, her arousal peaking with each delicious stroke of Tarrant's fingers. Her snug channel was throbbing more insistently around the rapidly moving digits, the entire area now a deep pink and most engorged.

With a loud cry, Alice's lower body lifted a few inches off the bed as she climaxed again, her slippery juices coating Tarrant's hand as her walls pulsated violently. When the throbbing subsided slightly, Alice collapsed back to the bed, feeling totally spent.

Tarrant grew even more excited if it was possible when he witnessed Alice lost in the throes of passion, and he found himself achingly hard, his arousal dripping from the tip of his manhood. He hurriedly placed himself back between Alice's legs, his hands guiding them around his waist. His still wet fingers positioned his massive erection at Alice's still pulsing entrance, fighting the urge to rush into her body.

Alice whimpered in pain when Tarrant attempted to breach her maidenhead again. Her body ached to feel Tarrant deep inside of her, yet the feeling of his bulbous cock pressing against her untried body erased all previous feelings of pleasure.

Through his haze of lust, Tarrant looked down to see Alice's face contorted with discomfort. Her body was taut as a bow, and covered with a sheen of perspiration. "One bad pain luv, and then it will quickly gie better," Tarrant reassured, bracing himself as he gently yet insistently pressed past her nearly too tight opening.

Releasing an outcry of agony that was so loud it made her throat ache, Alice was unaware that she was now crying, her body quivering harshly from the sudden onset of pain. Fighting to catch her breath, her fingertips dug into Tarrant's back, barely able to focus on the Outlandish babble that he was murmuring to her, which was meant to soothe.

"Aam sorry luv," Tarrant mumbled sorrowfully, feeling shamefaced at having caused Alice's affliction.

"It's alright…I just need a moment please," Alice replied in a tight voice, her body still adjusting to the stretch and burn of Tarrant filling her.

"Anythin'," he replied, holding his body impeccably still until Alice was able to accept more.

Breathing heavily, Alice slowly released her grip on Tarrant's back, hoping that she didn't mar his skin with her fingernails. She experimentally tightened her walls around Tarrant's cock, wincing when even the slightest movement still proved to be uncomfortable. Opening her still damp eyes to look up at Tarrant, she found that his eyes were now blue and looking down sadly at her.

"Darling, don't be upset," she whispered, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"My sweet lass," Tarrant said, moving a hand to whisk away the remaining tears on her cheek. "I hurt ye, practically rend yer delicate insides ye tell _me_ to nae be upset. Tis I tha' should be beggin' yer forgiveness."

Smiling shyly, Alice pulled Tarrant's head down to hers and leaned up to kiss him.

"At least let me make it better," he offered, brushing his lips against Alice's.

Nodding, Alice closed her eyes as Tarrant began to gently row his hips into hers. Alice was relieved when she found that the remaining traces of discomfort had vanished, her mind now growing foggy with pleasure. Panting breathlessly, her fingers clutched at Tarrant's back, feeling his ropy muscles flex and release with each gentle thrust into her body.

Alice yearned to feel more of Tarrant, an intense longing entirely new to her. Craving for Tarrant to push deeper, Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, clinging fiercely to him as her hips found themselves meeting each of his thrusts. Moaning Tarrant's name like a litany, Alice's fingers worked themselves into his curls, clutching at them desperately.

"Yess," she moaned, feeling a tight coil of anticipation unfurl in the pit of her stomach. Alice's low moans culminated to louder cries of ecstasy, her body trembling as it teetered on the brink of orgasm. Her walls pulsed and throbbed of its own accord, growing slicker with arousal as Tarrant continued moving inside of her. Hardly concerned with the wet sounds of Tarrant's manhood driving into her, Alice found herself frantically wishing to reach her release.

Tarrant seemingly knew that she was on the edge, as his thrusting grew more fevered. Alice's entire body flushed pink, her moans growing even louder when the coil in her belly suddenly snapped, causing her to cry out helplessly and writhe beneath Tarrant, her legs and arms tightening around his body.

Feeling her walls squeeze him tightly almost to the point of pain, Tarrant grew light headed as his body shook, his seed furiously spurting deep into Alice's warm body as he called out her name. Dizzy with her strong release, Alice's body fell slack against the bed, her limbs sliding down off of Tarrant's body like shedding petals falling from a rose. With one last shuddering breath, Alice's head slightly rolled sideways as her entire body relaxed.

Feeling little jolts from the aftermath of his climax, Tarrant withdrew from his wife's body. After collecting himself, he peered down at her. "Alice?" he called out, receiving no response. Tarrant then brushed a hand across her cheeks, trying to rouse her to no avail. The strongest climax she'd had seemed to take everything out of her, and it appeared that Alice had fainted.

Realizing that Alice wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Tarrant peered between her legs to see the damage that had been inflicted. Traces of blood among his seed coated the insides of her thighs as well as a small area of the bed beneath her buttocks. Tarrant got up and walked to his bathroom, and after fetching a damp rag came back and gently cleaned the sticky residue between Alice's legs. He then looked down to find some of her virginal blood also on his body, and using the same rag cleaned himself.

After putting the soiled rag back in the bathroom, Tarrant returned to the bedroom to see Alice now curled into a ball on the bed, her breathing sounding steadier. He scooped Alice's warm body up into his arms and held her against him, relieved when she didn't wake up. Tarrant then arranged the coverlet over them both and lay back among the pillows, resting Alice's head on his chest. Content at feeling his wife snug in his embrace, Tarrant's body fell lax as he succumbed to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I have to say, the lovely reviews on this story have me chuffed to bits! I appreciate each and every single comment left. Katdancer, you must have psychic abilities as I was putting the finishing touches on this chapter when I got your note! This last bit was delayed as I wanted to post the link for a piece of lovely fanart done by Balba-Bunny on for this chapter! It's titled "Rude Awakening" and I've read that links go a bit wonky on here so I'll post it with the spaces (which is so annoying sorry!)**_

h t t p : / / b a l b a – b u n n y . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / R u d e – A w a k e n i n g – 2 5 9 4 4 4 2 5 7

_**I can't get enough of the Hightopps so I'm sure to come up with more! **_

Tarrant brought his hand up to his face without opening his eyes, feeling the most irritating sensation of something tickling his nose. Upon it stopping, he relaxed and laid his arm back around the warm body lying atop of his. Seconds later, the tickling sensation returned. Grumbling at having been disturbed from a most restful sleep, Tarrant opened his eyes and proceeded to curse in Outlandish when he saw the large, purple cat floating next to the bed, grinning widely with the Hatter's top hat atop his furry head.

"Why ye wicked kitteh!" Tarrant growled as he rushed to pull the blankets up over Alice's shoulders, whose nude body was prostrated over his, her face buried in his bare chest. Alice continued to sleep uninterrupted, sighing sweetly as she nuzzled her cheek against her husband's warm skin.

"Good morning lovebirds," Chessur smiled, he tail waving about as he smiled unfazed by the Hatter's murderous expression.

"Whit dae ye want!" Tarrant hissed as loud as he could, trying to not wake up Alice.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Chessur continued. "But I wanted to inform you of the hot meal awaiting you and Lady Hightopp. It was Thackery's idea but sent by way of the White Queen, well two of her lady's maids. Mirana implored the rest of us to give you two some privacy."

"Yet yer still here," Tarrant replied.

"Yes well…I was never quite adept at following instructions," Chess continued, spinning upside down. "I'll be on my way then."

"Well thank you and fairfarren," the Hatter replied, sounding appeased. "And leave my hat behind!"

Chessur sank down to the floor with a smile, evaporating into a mist and making the ornate top hat clatter to the floor with a loud thump, causing Alice to stir from her sleep. Feeling her beginning to rouse, Tarrant swore inwardly at the rapidly departed feline.

"Good morning," Alice sleepily said, lifting her head up from Tarrant's chest to his shoulder.

"Good morning luvie, how are you feeling?"

Alice opened her eyes and brought her hand up to Tarrant's hair, playing with his ruffled curls as she pondered his question. Her lips felt fuller and kiss swollen; Alice flushed remembering that whenever Tarrant's mouth wasn't nibbling at another part of her body he was kissing her. Her body ached and felt as if she'd ridden the Bandersnatch for hours on end and between her legs there was minor discomfort but other than that she had no complaints. Right then her stomach growled, as if answering Tarrant's question. "I guess that means famished," she laughed, sitting up.

Tarrant smiled, bringing a hand up to play with the sleep tousled curls that splayed out over Alice's naked back. Alice turned around to look at Tarrant, blushing prettily when she saw him smiling at her.

"As it happens, there's a wonderful spread awaiting us downstairs," Tarrant relayed. After seeing the curious expression on Alice's face, Tarrant explained what happened a few minutes before she awoke, leaving out the part of Chessur vaporizing in on them with her partially covered body exposed. (Although Tarrant was quite sure than he hadn't seen anything, which was sheer luck on the cat's part.)

After freshening up and dressing, the two went downstairs to find a large, white basket with a note from Mirana sitting on the breakfast table. After unpacking the basket and tucking away a hearty breakfast that had stayed warm the entire time, Alice and Tarrant decided they'd go for a walk.

After reaching the meadow that Tarrant had brought Alice to when she'd first returned to Underland, they plopped down unceremoniously onto the grass. Alice sat between Tarrant's splayed legs, leaning her head to rest against his chest while she idly played with his fingers. "Everything's how it was before," she murmured happily.

"I think things are better than before, _Lady_ Hightopp," Tarrant replied, his arms tightening their hold around his wife.

Giggling, Alice turned around to face Tarrant. She plucked his top hat from his head and placed it on hers, grinning happily as she leaned forward to kiss him. "My hat suits ye," Tarrant laughed, amused at the sight of his oversized hat sitting askew atop of Alice's golden curls.

Tarrant then laid all the way back until he was resting on the grass, bringing Alice back with him. She now straddled his hips, her knees on either side of his waist. Hat still atop of her head, she rested her chin on Tarrant's chest, never able to get enough of his sweet Hatter-esque scent. Alice was able to appreciate the fact that he'd only worn his trousers and a dress shirt minus the cravat, as she was able to easily gain purchase to the pale, bare skin of his throat and chest. Alice's lips sought out the sensitive area, the brim of Tarrant's hat hitting his shoulder as her lips worked their way up to underneath his jaw.

Becoming agitated at the hat keeping her from kissing Tarrant like she wanted, Alice yanked it off and cast it to the side. Tarrant paid no heed to the negligent treatment of his beloved hat; he was too busy returning Alice's ardent kisses, his fingers entwined in her curls. "You know, I just realized something," he murmured huskily, breaking their kiss.

"What's that?" Alice asked breathlessly, her chest heaving slightly.

"We're underneath a tree," he replied suggestively, causing Alice's cheeks to glow. Her hips then instinctively pressed down upon Tarrant's body, as she looked around furtively. "There's no one around, no flowers either," he reassured.

Alice laughed as she looked up, seeing that they were indeed resting beneath a heavily shaded tree. Trembling slightly, she felt Tarrant's insistent bulge pressing against her sensitive core. 'I do hope it doesn't hurt like before,' she thought to herself frowning at the memory of their first coupling. Again, it was as if Tarrant was able to pluck the thoughts from her mind.

"You can stay like that, you'll be able to go at your own accord," he said.

"But I don't know what I'm doing," Alice replied shyly.

"Just do whatever feels good to ye."

Swallowing nervously, Alice scooted back until she was resting slightly on Tarrant's thighs. Her hands went to the front of his trousers, her eyes focused on Tarrant's as she released his swollen manhood. Prostrating herself to hover back over him, Alice lifted the hem of her dress up and fumbled with the slit of her knickers, angling her entrance to brush against the tip of Tarrant's cock. Surprised to feel that she was moist already, Alice cautiously slid down wincing when she felt the parting of her still tender flesh.

Breathing heavily, she paused when her hips were flush against Tarrant's. "Are ye alright?" he asked gently.

Alice nodded her head, keeping her body still as she tried to accustom herself to the feel of him inside of her. "It still hurts a bit," she confessed.

"Ye just need to become used to me, tis all," Tarrant replied tensely, fighting the urge to thrust upwards. "Just go slaw as ye need."

Alice planted both hands against Tarrant's chest and moved her body against his cautiously. While her movements weren't skillful after a moment they caused both her and Tarrant to inhale sharply. His hands went round her waist, holding onto Alice as his hips rolled up causing him to move smoothly within her. Alice cried out uncontrollably, feeling sparks of pleasure shooting straight up to the pit of her stomach.

"Did I hurt ye lass?" Tarrant asked, stilling his body.

Alice shook her head vehemently, her curls becoming more disheveled by the minute. "Don't stop," she beckoned, her body uncontrollably attempting to move in tandem with Tarrant's. Her moans grew louder as Tarrant's fingers gripped her waist tightly, urging her body to rock against his more rapidly. Alice's hands slipped from Tarrant's chest, falling to the ground as her fingers clutched at the grass. Uncaring if her voice carried off in the meadow, Alice cried out in insuppressible pleasure. The spring of tension in her body suddenly snapped, causing her snug walls to pulsate tightly around Tarrant's manhood offsetting his climax.

Once their simultaneous cries of pleasure had subsided, Alice's legs grew weak and gave out from underneath her causing her damp, trembling body to collapse on top of Tarrant's. They were still joined at the hip when he brought his hands around Alice's body, his fingertips massaging small circles into her back.

"Tarrant," Alice murmured into his neck when their breathing finally returned to normal.

"Yes luv," he answered, smoothing the curls back from Alice's face to kiss her forehead.

"You never got round to making my pair of trousers."

Tarrant's body shook with laughter at her statement. "Aye lassie, ye never cease tae amaze me." Alice looked up at Tarrant, feigning a serious expression yet the laughter in her eyes giving her away. "Alright darling, let's get to it then."

After they both stood up and righted their clothing, (with Alice still feeling too shy to look directly at her husband) Tarrant offered his arm. "Milady? I'll have you know that Time is not forgiving."

Alice giggled and held onto the Hatter's arm. They made it a foot away from the tree when she suddenly stopped short. "Wait a minute!" she cried out, lifting up her skirts and dashing back to the tree. After picking up Tarrant's forgotten hat, she rushed back over to him and placed it upon his head. "_Now_ we can go home," she replied, smiling up at him.

"I rather like the sound of that," Tarrant said happily, his hand working its way into Alice's as he bent down to kiss the tip of her nose. Hand in hand, the two slowly made their way back to the Windmill.


End file.
